School Days
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: life in the school when they were kids. Things will be different than what the books mention because the books won't happen. Little kid Fax. In the begining they were three but age as the story goes on. T for langague and for what happens to Fang.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wonder what life was like for the flock before Jeb took them? Or what if he never took them anyways? Well, here's my version. I'm going to make it to where the books will never happen. So there will be Fax. Cause you know how little kids are. This is in a three year olds POV so don't come wining about typo's they're meant to be there. Okay?**

School Days

Chapter 1

I looks over at the boys. There are two of dem. They've been in here with me for as long as I can remember. I think one of the mean guys who hurt us said that we're all three. I'm not sure though. Oh, hi I'm Max. The boy with the black wings is Fang. I gives him that name long time go. He's cage is right next to mine. The empty cage nexts to him is where Iggy, I also named him, normally are. Not now though. Him got taken by the bad people. Right now there only me and Fang.

"You seeping?" Fang asked me.

"No. You?" I asked back.

"Silly Maxie." Fang called me what only he could get away with. "I no talk if I seep."

"Oh." I replied. He's so smart. Not that I'd ever tell him that. I watched him as he moved to the part of his cage near me. I thought he'd say something but he was quiet. Like normal.

I lay down, facing him and just watched him. He took notice of this and did the same. At first we just both laid there but after a while, he stucked his tongue out at me. I, course, did it back. He giggled and so did I. He then reached his hand in between the bars of his cage and into mine. I grabbed his hand once it was in mine and shook it. He smile and removed his hand.

"I seepy now." Fang tells me. I hope Iggy will come back soon. I gets worried if he stays way to long.

* * *

**How was that? Review like good little readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. You guys are like wow. 15 reviews for one chapter? The first one too. That's awesome guys! Oh and ****Rose',**** so kindly pointed out that I accidently put complete on. Thanks. Changing that now. ****Randomanimallover****, I doubt you failed dude. But thanks! ****OutsideJokes,**** what do you mean? ****weirdpeopleruletheworld,**** You are? Me too. Okay thanks for reviewing y'all. You rule. Here's more.**

School Days

Chapter 2

"Watch it!" Iggy yelled as the big meanies carried hims back into the pace they kept our cages. "I'ms portant cargos!"

Me and Fang giggled as they carried him back to his cage, which were nexts to Fang. They opens it and frows hims in.

"That no nice!" I yell at thems. "Say sorrys."

"Ha!" The biggerest one laughed at me. "The little freak wants me to apologize." Then he kicked my cage!

"You stop it!" Fang yelled at him. "Stop for I bites you!" Fang gets really tective overs me.

"Aw!" He mocked Fang. "You are trying to protect your girlfriend. So not cute. And just for that…" He reach over to my cage and opened it. I moved as far backs as me could but the big meanie still gots me. He lifted me out of the cage and into the airs.

"Max!" Iggy yelled.** (A/N remember that Iggy still has his vision.)**

"Eve my Maxie lone!" Fang yelled at them.

"We should go." The other one told him. "There only like what, three."

"No. I'm going to teach this one a lesson first." He lifted me even highers in the airs. Then he dropped me. I tried to hold it in, but I screamed.

"I think you broke its arm!" The one who didn't drops me said. He picked the still crying me up. Not nicely eithers.

"Put her down!" Fang was banging against his cage. "She mines!"

"Max." Iggy was crying. "You broked her!"

"What's going on in here?" Another one walked in. He looked at me then back at the bad guys. "What did you do?"

"She was talking back so I punished her." The meanest one splained.

"He broke its arm." The other one said.

"You hurted my Max!" Fang added. I was now quietly crying, trying to acts like I not hurt.

The one who just walked in took me out of the meanies arms and take me to nother room. They wrapped up my arm and brought me back.

Iggy was crying and Fang was yelling. My cage was gone!

"Here you want her so bad." He muttered and throw me into Fangs cage.

Fang bring me into him arms soon as I be in him cage.

"Where my cage?" I ask him, hugging back and smiling at Iggy who waved back.

"They take it." Iggy tolds me. "Needs it for something else."

"That kay." Fang said. "Maxie stay with me."

Iggy giggled and said, "Fang like Max!"

"Be quiet!" I tells him.

"Here." Fang handed me my bankie. "They throw it in here when they takes your cage."

We all have bankie **(Blankets)** that they lets us keep.

"Lay downs." Fang tells me. When I do he puts him bankie over me.

"You need me bankie?" I asked, holding out mine.

"No. Go seep Maxie." Fang told me.

"No you seep Fang!" I no like being tolds what to do. He sighed at me and lays down next to me. I shoves some of his bankie at him, holding mine to my chest. He gots under it with me. "You too Iggy."

"Oh A" He called over to us. "Night night."

"Night Night." I told them both.

Fang leaned over me and whispered in my ear, "They no hurt my Maxie no mores."

* * *

**Was that one good? I don't have any little cousins or siblings that are allowed around me so I'm just guessing. Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OutsideJokes****, Not sure. But I do know that I'm going to make it to where the books didn't happen. ****djpc450****, not sure but I think I'll make them three for a little while longer. ****Randomanimallover****, obsessed? Wow. I think only you are the first to say that. Thanks. ****tinker4939****, yeah I'm trying to get that chapter out for it but I kind of haven't written it yet. Oops! ****weirdpeopleruletheworld****, not yet sure how far it'll go.** **Cocoa987 I think I'll add in Nudge soon but not sure on the others.****TwiRidePotterGirl**, **I posted at like eight where I am. Hope your mom didn't kill you! ****screaming bubbles****, see little kids liking you is okay for you. But the ones at my church like me but I hate little kids. I have no idea why but that seems to make them love you. Thanks to all the rest of ya! 36 reviews for only two chapters. That's the best I've ever gotten. Especially on such a small story. You rock.**

School Days

Chapter 3

Fang kick in him seep. I just saying.

"Max… No! Bad! No me want Max!" He talked in him sleep. I thoughts he said nobody dos that's?

"Fang." I shoved hims a little. "You liar!"

"Wha… Go back seeps." He only opened his eyes a peep.

"No!" I was mad ats hims. "You liededs."

"Bout whats?" He no believes me.

"You talked in yous seep." I tells him. "You says that nobody dos that."

"They don't and I wasn't." He now openeds him eyes. "You lies."

"Yes you were." Now he was calling mes a liar.

"No."

"Yes yous was!"

"Not un." He be so stubborns sometime.

"Whats ever." I chioches to be the biggest person. "You dream bout me?"

"Why you think that?" He asked, sitting up.

"Cause you whispereds me name." I says.

"Did not!" He rolled the other way and played like hes seepin.

"I knows you wake." I saids.

"Go seep Max." I could tell he was mad cause he didn't say Maxie.

"What wrong?" I poked him.

"Go to you own cage. Me no want you here." He turned and faceded mes when he says this.

"Yes you do." I was sad.

"No me don't. So eve." He was being mean to me!

"What I do?" No way me leaves before knowing what me did.

"You wakes me up, calls me a liar, and say I talk about you." He made mes sound bad.

"You being baby." I tells him. "God night."**(She tried to say good night.)**

I rolled overs and closed my eyes. He makes me SO mads. Why he be so mean to me? I no do nothing.

I was startin to falls seep when Fang whispers, "Sorry."

"I seep." I was still angy. "You go seep too."

"You fork gives me?" He poked me to make me look at him.

"I guess." I said. "what you eely dream bout?"

"That they takes you and Iggy way and leaves me." He says softly.

"Oh." I say. "But you still talks in you seep."

"Nigh Nigh Maxie." He no says weathers he did or nots.

"Night night Fang." I fall back seep.

* * *

**Kind of cute. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so it's question and statement time now. Yeah! It's like the best part right? No? Whatever. ****BlueWater626****, I'm not sure what will happen as of now. See I only plan one chapter at a time. ****TimelessParodies,**** well everyone else likes the baby talk and plus remember in I think it was book one where Max said that the Whitecoats thought they wouldn't even learn how to talk much less that well? Or when Angel read those kids minds in Angel Experiment and they were like six and weren't thinking coherent thoughts. Sorry but it's kind of got to stay. Every story had it's own thing and that's it for this one. ****truth is a fairytale****, well I plan on going till at least right before Angel Experiment but planning and me never mix. I might quit doing the story before that. ****GODISAWESOME****, naha you said pease. ****Randomitis Sufferer****, I was thinking that I'd make her like two when she comes. Think that'd be okay? Kay, I have now and for future reference, I try to get a chapter out for Taken each Friday. If I don't by Sunday, I'm either grounded or in Juvie again. Take your pick. ****123-Cat-Cat-321****, you can pinch them but if you break them you buy them. ****Randomanimallover****, thanks but trust me I'm not an awesome writer. ****jzazy****, I'm thinking about making him lose it but not sure. It won't be for a while though if I do. ****Fang Raven****, you know what's funnier? That I didn't even notice that tell you said that. ****FALLING-ANGEL24****, the next chapters now of course! Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys!**

School Days

Chapter 4

"Maxie, wakes up!" Fang says. "They gots Iggy gins**(Again)**."

I shoots up. "What?"

"They takes Iggy."

"But it be yous day." I tells him. He be so dumb so times.

"But they gots him." Fang says. Me still in his cage. We can fit but fits better in me own cage.

"Oh. He be kay." I resore him.

"I no Maxie. I's just tell you." Fang trys to sound cold. I sticks my tongue out at him for actings that ways. Him stick him back ats me.

"Stop you meanie." I tolds hims.

"Why shoulder**(Should)** me?" He says. "You starts it."

"Quit Famg. You so louds you gets us in touble." I says to him.

"Fines." He turns and faces the other ways. He no fun!

"Fines too." He no out fines me!

We sats there for while before him says, "Me hungy."

"Mes too."

"Moves over Maxie, me seepy.' He pushed mes and mades me move overs.

"Buts Fang, it no night night times."

"Buts it naps time. You wakes mes up last nigh so me seep nows." Fang lays down and closed him eyes.

"Buts who me talks too?"

"We no talk before."

"Buts I wants to now. Pease Fang?" Me no like being the only son**(One)** awake.

"No. Nigh nigh Maxie."

"You ares a big meanie."

"Am nots."

"Ares too." He knows him is.

"No me not! Quit being mean." Fang said closing hims eyes again.

"I no mean!"

"Hey what's with all the damn yelling in here?' Yelled this big scary doggie lookings thing. "You two. I'm about to teach you how to make noise."

"Shh." Fang whispered to me, pulling me with him to the backest back of the cage..

"Og hiding are we?" The scary guy asked. Then he saws me broken arm. "Aw did the baby hurt it's arm. I'll just break the other one"

"No!" Fang yelled. "Eve Maxie lone!"

"Fine then. I'll just give you a broken arm to match her."

"You'll do no such thing!" Jeb says, walkings in. Him nicer than the others. I like Jeb the bestest out of the meanies that works here. "Out! Now!"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." The doggie listeneds to hims. Him walks out but Jeb stays.

"Why are you two in the same cage?"

"They take Maxie's so she stay with me." Fang looks at Jeb.

"I'll see about getting you another cage."

"Jeb? Why Iggy go but it be Fang day?" Me ask as him walk away.

"What? Oh they are changing the schedules up a little. We have a few new things to attend to so we have to switch up your time slots. You may not have a schedule after this. They may just start taking you when truly needed."

"Oh." Me says but me don't really know what him mean.

"Me hungy." Fang tells hims.

"Fang it's not time for you to eat."

"Pease? Hungy Jeb. Maxie is too."

"Is nots."

"Is tos!"

"No!"

"Yeses!"

"Stop!" Jebs says. "I'll see about getting you food too I guess."

"Ya!" Fang cheeredes.

"Me still no hungy."

"Liar."

"Okay okay I'll get a cage too. Now no more sceaming. I'm not always going to be here to save you from them."

"Oh a Jeb" Me and Fang says at the same times.

* * *

**How was that for a chapter? I liked the last one better but whatever. Got to go and write more on my other stories. See ya! And review or else I'll send one of the big meanie doggies on you. Which by the way is an Eraser. Did they have those when Max and Fang were little? I know they did before they left the school. Oh well. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I know it's like been forever but I've been busy so please forgive. Anyways I really don't feel like answering any of your reviews, not that they weren't all great (Except Evil Twin. Darn you!), it's just that I've got homework and stuff. God school was so much easier in alternative school. I should do something bad just to get sent back. Anyways, this chapter is somewhat rushed so I'm really glad spelling doesn't count on this one.**

School Days

Chapter 5

"Here." Said one of those big meanie doggies. He was standing in front of Fang and me's cage, pushing in a tray of food.

"Where my tray?" Me ask.

"One per cage." He said laughing his big doodoo head off.

"Jeb!" Fang called. "Tell Jeb to give us nother one."

"Yeah whatever." He said walking away.

"You poopie head!" Iggy called. They had just broughteded him back. They given him his food first.

"We can share Maxie." Fang muttered. "Oh a?"

"Oh a." I said, picking up a piece of bread.

Fang smiled at me before pickings up the other one. After we finisheded eatin, Iggy started whining again.

"Max." He cried. "I have to go potty"

Iggy always whines. Him like a little baby.

"Then go." I was tired of him crying. "I no watch."

"Max!" He yelled. "I can't go in me cage."

"Yeah you can." Fang told in. Fang stood up. "I show you. Watch."

"Ew Fang!" I scream at him as he start to pull down him pants. "I no want your peepee in me cage!"

"It my cage!" He tells me but keeps him pants on.

"Max!" Iggy said agains. "Me still have to go!"

"Well, if you no want to go in yous cage then you haves to hold it like always." I told him.

"But Max." Iggy whined. "I gots to go."

"I thought I said for you guys to be quiet." Jeb said, walkings back in the room.

"Iggy got to go peepee." I told him. "You get me cage yet?"

Jeb sighed. "No Maximum but I will."

"You betters. Fang tried to peepee on me." I told him.

"Liar!" Fang yelled. "I was going to peepee nearther**(Near)** you."

"That still nasty." I told him.

"You nasty.' Fang said.

"Take that back."

"No yo-"

"Enough." Jeb yelled. "You two fight to muh."

"Potty!" Iggy cried agiains.

"Fine, come on." Jeb told Iggy, openings him cage. "Now you two behave while I'm gone."

"Oh a Jeb." I said, smiling at him.

He grabbeds Iggys hand and walked him out.

"Bye bye." I yell. Then me turn to Fang. "You think me nasty?"

Fang thinks for second before talking. "No but you tattle tail."

"Me sorry."

"No you not."

"I knows but Jeb says to say that."

"Oh."

* * *

**Not the best but I kind of liked it. Review please. Except evil twin. You jerk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys, it's been a little while again, huh? ****EvilTwin, I was just messing with you dude. Actually, your review made me remember to update this story. So really, thumbs up for you! ****Azzara,**** they are kind of mean to each other. Never really thought about it though. Hey, ****JZAZY, what does Lmao mean? ****weirdpeopleruletheworld**, **you gotsta go too? You and Iggy would make good friends.** **zoey12321****, yeah, baby Fang is better. It's more fun to write about him than grown up Fang anyways. Everyone else said that they talked cute or aw! Or something along those lines so thanks everyone else. Plus, I've got 106 reviews and I only have 5 chapters. You guys freaking rule!**

School Days

Chapter 6

"Hi Jeb." Me and Fang said, as Jeb walked back in with Iggy.

"Hi." He muttered, putting Iggy back in him cage.

"Jeb?" Fang askeded.

"What?" Jeb askeded back.

"What makes girls different from boys?" Fang looked at him.

"What?" Jeb seemed shocked.

"What makes-"

"I heard your question!" Him say shaply. "Why do you want to know?"

"I no know." He said.

"Well, um, boys are tougher than girls." He told us.

"Liar!" Fang got upsets. "Max is strong. She no boy."

"Oh, oh, I know!" Iggy said. "Girls have," He stopped and giggled, "boobs."

"What?" I asked. "What those?"

"Where did you here that word?" Jeb asked, he looked mad.

"On of the big doggies said it." Iggy told him.

"Well don't repeat it." Jeb said sharply.

"I can if me want to!" Iggy yelled.

"What are they though?" I asked again.

"The ball thingys that girls have on them chest." Iggy told me.

"Oh." I said looking down.

Fang put him hands on me chest. "But Max no have none. Why don't she Jeb?"

Jeb muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this…', before saying, "She will later. Okay?"

"Oh a, Jeb. " We all said, smiling at him and he just shook his head.

"I had to be nice to them. Why couldn't I just walk away…" He keeps talking to himself as he walks aways.

"It no good to talks to you self Jeb." I call after hims.

"Thank you, Max." He said, walking out the door, leaving us all alone again.

"Max?" Fang askeded me.

"What?"

"When you get boobs you tell me right?" He asked as we sat back down in the cage.

"Yep." I told him.

"Me too?" Iggy askeded.

"Yep, if you want."

"But me first right?" Fang asked me.

"No me first." Iggy yelled at him.

"She likes me bestest though." Fang said.

"Na ah. She likes me betters." Iggy stucks him tongue out at him.

"I likes you both. Me will tell you at the same time too, okays?"

"Okay Max."

After that, we were all seepy so we went to seep. Or Iggy did at least.

"You tell me first, right?" Fang whispered.

"Of course. You me best friend."

We both smile at each other.

* * *

**Okay, I had something totally different for this chapter but I went to my Aunts today and my cousins were there and I was talking to the older one and I said something about AIDs and Periods, cause I was telling a joke, and I had to explain all that and that gave me this idea. So thanks my little cousin for this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

School Days

Chapter 7

**Fang's POV**

"Me have go?" Maxie askeded Jeb.

"Yes, Max." Jeb said. '"Today they need you."

"How comes you gets me then?" She askeded him.

"Because, I will be running test today." He says to hers.

"You get demote?" I askeded him.

"Do you even know what that means?" Him askeded me.

"It means yous got moveded down." I looked up at him.

"See, Fang smart!" Maxie said, smiling.

"Yeah. No I didn't get demoted. I'm just doing this to day, okay?"

"What evers yous say Jeb." Iggy told him and me and Maxie giggled.

Jeb sighed, walking away with Maxie.

"Bye bye!" Me calls.

"Bye!" Iggy calls too.

We be quite fors a while, cause we no wants to talks. Then Iggy starts talkings.

"You likes Max?" Him askeded me.

"Yeah. Me likes yous too Iggy." Me tells him.

"No Fang, not that kinds of likes." Him says.

"What other kinds is there?" Me askeded.

"You know, when that one racer** (Eraser) **kisses that lab lady** (Whitecoat)**." Him says.

"Ew! Me no wants to kisses Maxie. That nasty." Ew. Me and Maxie no kisses. That weirds.

"Me knows. You no haves to kisses. Just likes hers." Him says. "Dos you?"

"Me guesses." Me no know. Iggy weirds.

"You gets married?" Him askeded.

"Whats mar-reed?" Me askeded him.

"When you tells a girl that's you likes her and you no let hers like any othe guys." Him say. "You and Max can get married!"

"Okay. Me askses her when she gets backs." Me tells him. "Iggy? Why you no wants to mar-reed Maxie?"

"Me only like girls with boobs." Then hims giggles.

* * *

**Aw, theres the Iggy we all know and sort of love but really hate for being a sexist. Review. Please? With dead people on top, and cherries?**


	8. Chapter 8

School Days

Chapter 8

**Fang's POV**

"Hi." Me tells Maxie when she gettes backs.

'Hi." She smiled at mes when Jeb puts her back in me cage.

"You likes me?" Me askeded her.

"When you no smell."

"Okay. Iggy say that that mean we get mar-red." I tells her. Jeb stopped and lookeded at me.

"What did you say?" Jeb askeded.

"Me and Maxie get mar-reed." Me tells him.

"What that?" Maxie askeded.

"When you no loud to likes any one else." I tells her.

"But me likes Iggy." She tolds me.

"Not that kinds of likes Maxxie. Where you kisses each other."

"Ew, me no kisses you." She looked like she frowup** (Throw up)**

"You no have too. You just have to likes me like that." Me tells her. "I likes you like that. But me no kisses you."

"Iggy told you this?" Jeb asked.

"Yeps I did." Iggy smiled.

'Who told you this?" Jeb asked. "Who's telling you all of this stuff?"

"The racers **(Erasers)** talks all the times." Iggy tolds hims.

"Me mar-reeds you Fang." Maxie told you. "How you gets mar-reed?"

"I haves to bees the preasted **(priest) **and makes you grees to stuffs." Iggy said.

"Oh a." We tells him.

"You two can not get married." Jeb says.

"Why not?" Maxie asked.

"You no boss overs us." Me tells him.

"Yeah, gos away Jeb." Iggy told him.

"Go be demoted somewhere else." Me says and the others giggle.

"Why do I even bother/' Jeb talks to himself.

"I tells you not to do that's befor Jeb." Maxie reminded him.

"Thanks Max" He mumbled, walking away.

"You welcomes.** (Welcome)**"

After him leave I look at Maxie. "You wanna get mar-reed now?"

"Hmm, oh a."

"Iggy you ready?" Me askeded him..

"Yep." He said. "Fang you and Max looks at each other."

We did and then him started talkings agains.

"We are gafer** (Gathered)** heres todays to joints** (Join) **these two people in hofy** (Holy)** mattress moaning** (Matrimony)**. Do yous Max takes Fang to be you wafflelywedded hasband to have and to mold **(Hold)** in sickness and in wealth** (Health)**?"

"Me guesses." Maxie says.

"No you say I do." Iggy tells her.

"I do what?"

"Just say it."

"Oh a. I do."

"And do you Fang promise all the stuff I said before. Sorry but me no want to say it again." Iggy said.

"Me say I do too?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I do!" I told him.

"You may now kisses the bribe** (Bride)**!"

"EW!" We both says at the same times.

"FIen but you ahves to do something." Iggy said.

"Ooh, ooh I know." Maxie said.

"What?"

She spit on her hand and held it out to me. I looked at it before spitting on me hand and shaking hers.

"I now pronice** (Pronounce) **you hasbeen and ife." Iggy says.

"YA!"

"Me seepy after getting mar-reed." Maxie says.

"Me toos." I says back.

"Lets go night night." Iggy says.

"Oh a." We all lay down and go nigh nigh.

* * *

**YA! Max and Fang are mar-reed. I've never been to a wedding so I think I go all the vows right. Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amy-Katherine914****, yeah I planned to do a chapter where they asked Jeb about certain words but then I did the boob thing and then the marriage thing. This is that chapter though.** **Bookworm, I think that it is normal but I'm not sure. Me and my younger sister are only a year and a half a part so I have no idea. I think once though, when she was five, that she had a boyfriend that lived down the street. ****forever2yours** **and dark angel, after this chapter they're moving up an age and I'm adding Nudge.**

School Days

Chapter 9

"Moves over." I yelleded at Fang. Hims to close.

"No!" Him yelleded back.

"You poopyhead!"

"Shit head."

"What that?" I askeded him. Me no know what that word is.

"Poopy."

"Oh. So shit means poppy?"

"Yep!" He said.

"Where you ear that?"

"The racers. Thems say it." He tell me.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Iggy said from his cage.

"Then what do ass mean?" I askeded him. Me ear a racer say it before.

"I no know." Iggy said. "We ask Jeb!"

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh a." Fang smiled.

"Now moves over!"

"No!"

"Trouble in married land?" Jeb asked, walking intos the room.

"Jeb what do ass mean?" I askeded as he walkeded up to me and Fang's cage.

"What?"

"What's ass mean?" Iggy repeateded for me.

"Where did you hear that? No let me get, the 'racers'?"

"Yeah." I said. "We know that shit means poopy."

Jeb sighed. "Ass and shit are words that you don't need to say anymore."

"What abouts damn?" Fang askeded.

"No."

"Dumbass?" Iggy askeded.

"No."

"Fucker?" I asked.

"Whoa." Jeb looked at me. "When did you hear that word."

"Racer called me that. It bad right?"

"Yes."

"Can we say it?"

"No."

"Bitch?" Fang asked. "Me askeded a racer what that emans and he said a girl. Is Max a bitch?"

Jeb sighed. "No and son't say that either."

"Nigger?" Iggy askeded.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Backs of people."Iggy said.** (He meant black but he thought that it was back.)** "Racer say that too."

"No you can't."

"Can we say poopyhead?" I askeded.

"No."

"Ugly?" Fang asked.

"No."

"Then what can we say?" I askeded.

"Only nice things. Like, how good Max looks. Or that Fang smells nice today. Or how funny Iggy is."

"But Jeb." I wined. "That no fun."

"Yeah, can't we just say ass? I like that word." Iggy said.

"No." Jeb said. "Now come Fang, they need you."

When Jeb and Fang were gone, me and Iggy yelleded out, "Bye asses."

Then we giggled.

* * *

**Wrote this chapter in three minutes so it might suck. Oh well. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Their speech is better. A whole lot better actually but from time to time, they will slip up like little kids do.**

School Days

Chapter 10

"Why do we have to go Jeb?" I asked him as we walked down the hall. I was holding Fangs hand and Iggy was in front of us next to Jeb. We are four now. See, I an count to four! One two three four!

"Because, it's easier to keep you three in a room than in separate cages." He said. "Now, there will be another child that will be joining you."

"Who?" Iggy asked.

"It is a she. She had wings like you and will stay with you from now on."

"Does she have boobs?" Fang asked. I hit his arm. "I was asking for Iggy."

"Yeah that way I'll get a wife too." Iggy said. "Will she?"

Jeb sighed. "No she will be younger than you guys."

"Max is not a guy." Fang said. "Say sorry."

Jeb sighed again. "Sorry Max."

"Thank you." Fang said, smiling at me.

"Jeb when I get a wife do I have to smile at her and stick up for her?" Iggy asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Can I have two wives?" He asked. "That way I can be mean to one and nice to another."

"No!" Fang said. "That's against the rules."

"You can only have one." He said, walking up to a door and opening it . "This will be your room for a while."

"All three of us?" I asked him.

"Yes and the girl that will be joining you. She will still be a baby and you guys will have to have to take care of her."

Fang hit Jeb in the leg. "Stop saying guys. Max is a girl!"

Jeb grabbed Fang's hand. "You don't hit."

"Don't touch him." I kick Jeb. "Leave him alone."

"Yeah." Iggy hit Jeb too.

"You know what? Fine. Here" He threw our blankets at us. "Do whatever you guys want. I've tried to be nice but you guys just won't accept it!"

He slammed the door behind him. I looked at the boys.

"He'll be back."

"They always are." Fang said and we all giggled.

Fang grabbed his and my blanket and laid them next to each other. Iggy sat his on the other side of mine.

"I wonder what the other kid will look like." Iggy said.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders.

Fang walked over to the corner and say down. I sat next to him and smiled at him. He looked at me but didn't smile back. He didn't like to smile that much.

"You didn't have to hit Jeb." I said. "I do things myself."

He shrugged.

"He did to have to." Iggy said, from where he was sitting. "You his wife."

"So?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So he gets to pro-tact you." Iggy said.

"No." Fang said. "I just wanted to."

"Oh." I said. "Tanks."

"It's thanks Maxie." He told me.

"Oh. Thanks." I said. Fang liked to correct Iggy and me if we messed up to bad.

He nodded. "You're welcome."

We were all quiet for a while until the door opened. They laid this thing on the ground and then left. We all got up and went to see what it was.

"What's wrong with it's skin?" Iggy asked. It was brown.

"She's black." Fang said. "Pick it up Maxie."

"Why me?"

"I might drop it and Iggy would say more mean things about it's skin." He explained.

'Fine." I reach out and picked it up.

"Hold her flat on her back, cradled in you arms." Fang instructed.

"Like this?" I asked, doing what he said.

"Yeah, now lift your elbow so that it's head is up some." Fang said. When I did it he said, "Good."

"What do we do now?" Iggy asked.

"We make sure that it doesn't cry." Fang said.

The baby was wrapped up in a pink blanket. I walked over to our blankets and set down, careful not to drop her. Fang sat next to me and Iggy on the other side. The baby looked up at us, watching us.

"I think it looks weird." Iggy said.

"Don't tell her that." Fang said. "You hurt her feelings."

Iggy looked sad about how Fang kept telling him to be quiet after he said something about the baby.

"It's okay Iggy." I said, smiling at him. "Fang's grumpy."

"I am not." Fang said, crossing his arms.

"Yes you are. You woke up last night and didn't go back to sleep." I said.

"I had a bad dream." Fang said.

"About what?" Iggy asked.

Fang shrugged. We all got quiet again. Eventually, we got tired. Fang and I carefully laid the baby in between us and we all went to seep. Oh wait, Fang said that it was sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**No Niggy for those who asked. Only Mang. Niggy is weird. Sorry.**

School Days

Chapter 11

"What do we do?" I asked Fang over the crying.

"I don't know!" He yelled.

The baby woke up and started screaming. It was loud and wouldn't be quiet.

"I don't want a baby anymore." Iggy put his hands over his ears and sat in the corner.

"Iggy!" I yelled at him. It started to smell. "That nasty!"

"It wasn't me!" He said. "I don't think…"

"I think that it was the baby." Fang said. "Maybe it had to go poopy."

"What do we do with it?" I asked him.

"I say we call Jeb." Iggy said. "JEB! JEB! JEB!"

Hims yelling made baby cry louder. It hurt my ears. Iggy started crying so I started crying too. Fang looked at us and then cried too.

"What is going on in here?" Jeb walked in. "Why are you all crying?"

When he came, Fang and I stopped. Iggy didn't though. When he starts crying, he can't stop!

"We need you." I told him, standing up. "Baby crying."

He sighed and went over to it. "I told them that four year old couldn't take care of a baby."

He picked her up and started to walk out of the door.

"NO!" I yelled at him. "You no have baby."

"Baby's ours." Fang crossed his arms and flashed his pointy teeth. "I bite you!"

"I'll bring her back." Jeb said, walking out of the door.

Iggy stopped crying and stood up. "Now what?"

I shrugged. Fang pointed to the blankets and said, "They smell like baby."

"Ew." I went and sat in the other side of the room. Fang sat next to me. "I still seepy."

"Sleepy Maxie." He said. "Why don't you sleep then?"

"I can't. My bankie is smelly." I told him.

"Oh." He said. "I sorry."

"It okay." I looked at Iggy and saw that he was seeping, I means sleeping in the corner. "How come Iggy get to sleep but I can't?"

"You could sleep on my shoulder." He said. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It no better." I said. Fang pulled up his shirt and laid it on the ground.

"There Maxie." He pushed me down onto it. "That better?"

"Yeah. Thank you Fang."

He nodded and leaned against the wall. "Now seep."'

"You said seep." I told him.

"No I didn't!" He glared at me. "I said sleep."

"You said seep."

"Shut up Maxie." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"That no nice!" I yelled at him. "You mean. I no like you anymore!"

"I sorry." He said.

"No you not."

"Yes I am. I said seep." He told me. "You like me again?"

"She can't stop liking you. You're married!" Iggy said, waking up. "No SHHH! I'm seeping."

"It's sleeping." Fang said.

"But you said seeping." I mocked.

"Maxie go to sleep." He said. "I gives you my shirt so you go to sleep."

"Okay Fang." I smiled at him. "Night night."

"Nigh nigh."

"Fang it's night." I said.

"That's what I said. Niigh Nigh."

"There's a 'ta' at the end."

"Go to sleep." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

School Days

Chapter 12

"You seeping?"

"No." Iggy said. "So it is seeping."

"Good." I walked over to him. "Fang getting annoy-in."

"How?"

"He always telling me how to talk. Me no like that." I crossed my arms. "Make him stop."

"Oh a." Iggy walked over to Fang, who was seeping. "Fang get up!"

"What?" Fang looked mad.

"You no tell Max how to talk. It's seep." Iggy told him.

"Shut up Iggy. You shit head."

"That no nice Fang." I told him.

"So? You mean." Fang whined. "I try to help you. Me no like you."

"Me no like you either."

"Ooh I know!" Iggy said. "You could get a divorce."

"What that?"

"It's where you get un married and hate each other. But you have to have kids and fight over them. And you fight over money and doggies."

"But me no hate Fang."

"You don't?" Fang asked.

"No but I still don't like you!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What are you guys yelling about now?" Jeb walked back into the room, holding baby. "And Fang where is your shirt?"

"Baby made our bankies smell so Fang let me seep on his shirt." I tells him.

"It's sleep." Fang whispered.

"See? You no need to tell me how to talk!"

"But you like it." Fang argued.

"No me don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I like when you cor-ecs **(Correct)** Iggy not me."

"Hey." Iggy sounded mad.

"Oh lord." Jeb sighed. "Here Max."

I walked up to him and he sat baby in my arms. "Go lay her on the blankets."

"Oh a Jeb." I laid her down, gently. She was seeping. "Night night baby."

"Why do it seep so much?" Iggy asked.

"Babies need to sleep for long periods of time." Jeb said.

"Why?"

"Because their brains are still developing."

"Why?"

"Because they are young."

"Why?"

"Because they were just born."

"Why?"

"Just because Iggy!" Jeb got mad.

"You no yell at him!" I screamed at Jeb. Baby woke up and started crying.

Jeb sighed and picked it up. Once it got quiet, he mumbled, "This isn't going to work."

"What's not?" Fang asked.

"The baby staying in here." He tried to pick it up but Fang stopped him.

"OW! You bit me!" Jeb yelled at him.

"Leave Fang lone!" I gots mad. Him yell at Fang and Iggy. That no nice!

Jeb sighed. "We do not bite nor do we yell."

"You don't but we do." I told him. "it's okay though. Fang doesn't have ray-bees.**(Rabies) **

Jeb walked out, mumbling to himself. I always tell him not to but him no listen. I think he's crazy. Fang was spitting on the ground.

"What wrong Fang?" I asked.

"Jeb taste bad."

I giggled. "He need to take bath."

"Yeah him stink." Iggy laughed too.


	13. Chapter 13

School Days

Chapter 13

"Hi Baby." I leaned down in its face. "Me Max. And that's Fang, he's grumpy right now though, and that's Iggy, but he doesn't like your color."

"I'm not grumpy!" Fang yelled at me.

I looked at Iggy expecting for him to say that he likes her color.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me that I was wrong?"

"No. She looks weird."

"You make her feel bas." Fang told him.

"No your face does."

I laughed.

"Stop it Max!" Fang yelled at me. "That's not nice to laugh."

"Me sorry Fang." I said through a laugh. Them I looked back at baby. "Fang and me are mar-reed."

"Nu." The baby lifted a hand and grabbed me nose.

I got startled and I fell back and it laughed at me. Fang helped me stand back up. Iggy just giggled. I walked back at baby. It kicked it's feet. Fang grabbed on and it screamed. Fang let it go and then it laughed.

"You no nice." Fang told it. "You grab Maxie's nose but scream when I touch your foot."

"Fang it's a baby. It no understand you." I told him.

"Your nose hurt?" He asked.

"No."

He nodded and went over to the wall and sat down. I went back to playing with baby. I stuck out my finger to it and it grabbed it. This time though, I didn't fall over. Baby giggled.

"Be careful Max." Iggy warned. "It might bite you."

"It better not." Fang said.

"It has no teef **(Teeth**)." I told them.

"Still." Fang said. "It better not make you fall again."

"Yeah or else we'll kick it out." Iggy nodded his head.

"Leave baby alone." I told them. "I like it."

"I don't. It hurt Maxie."

"Yeah and it looks weird."

"I said to leave it alone." I kissed it head and it giggled.

When it let go of my finger, I went and sat next to Fang. He looked at me.

"Do you want my shirt again?" He had put it back on after Jeb left.

"No. Do you want my shirt?"

"Max." Iggy wined. "He can only have your shirt if your marr- oh yeah. Never mind."

"I no want your shirt." Fang told me. "Me no sleepy."

"I think that baby is." I said as it yawned.

"I don't care. It make Maxie fall."

"And it looks weird."

"I said to leave baby alone! It's my friend."

"Okay Maxie."

"Fine."

I like being in charge.

______________________________________________________________________


	14. Chapter 14

School Days

Chapter 14

They had taken Fang awhile ago. Now it only me, Iggy, and baby. They both seeping but me can't seep. Me worried bout Fang. Where is he? They no possed **(Supposed)** to take him for that long! I sat there for a little while longer when I heard crying outside the door to the room. It was Fang. But him no cry unless I do. The door opened and a Racer threw Fang in. I went over to him and pulled him up, making him stand.

"What wrong Fang?" I asked as the door closed.

Fang tried to tell me but me no understand cause him crying so much. It woke Iggy up and he helped me walk Fang over to the wall. I accidentally touched his back and that made him scream louder. There must be something wrong with it.

"Lay on you tummy Fang." I pushed him down softly. He did it and then I lifted up the back of him shirt. There was a band-aid running down his back in between his wings. I lifted it up a little and saw a long, deep, cut running down his back. "They cut you Fang?"

"Y-Yes. It hurt Maxie. Bad." He wined. "Me bite one of the big doggies and t-they say that me was bad. T-T-They say that me need to be punished so they cut me! It hurts Maxie."

"I sorry Fang. Me tell Jeb on them. He make it better." I told him. "You needs to seep on you tummy so you no hurts it more."

"Okay M-Maxie." He laid his head down.

"You want me shirt?" Iggy asked.

"No." Fang shook his head.

"You want mine?" I asked.

"No. Me sleepy."

"Night night Fang." I patted his head.

"Nigh nigh Maxie and Iggy." Fang closed his eyes.

"Now what?" Iggy asked.

"I no know." I sat next to Fang, running my fingers through his hair. He moaned. "That hurt?"

"No but me back still do." He whispered. I ran my fingers through his hair again. "Maxie?"

"What?"

"Can you quit that?"

"Quit what?"

"Messing with me hair."

"Sorry but me bored." I sighed. "Me want to do something."

"Like what?" Iggy asked.

I shrugged. "Me no know. I bored. Aren't you bored?"

"No me hurts." Fang said.

"I bored." Iggy said.

I was going to say something when the door open. Jeb walked in with a lady. She smiled at us.

"There you saw her. May you leave now?" Jeb asked.

"Who you?" I asked, standing up. Iggy stood to but Fang was still crying a little.

"Hi." She walked over to me and leaned down so that she was the same height as me. "What's your name?'

"Maxie asked you first!" Fang forced himself to stand.

"Oh I'm sorry." She smiled. "My names Valencia Martinez. But you can just call me Val."

"Okay." I looked at her a smiled. "My names Max."

"Hi, me names Iggy." Iggy pulled her hand. "Your nails are funny. Why they gots colors on them?"

"Because I painted them." She looked at Fang. "What's your name?"

"Fang."

"Why are you crying? Did I upset you?" She asked, reaching out for him.

"No. They cuts Fang." I told her.

"Why?"

Fang started crying again. "They push me so I bites them. They say that me was bad so they cut me."

She sat down and pulled him into her lap. Iggy and I moved closer, making sure that she didn't hurt him. She didn't. She just held him and kissed his head. It calmed Fang down and he stopped crying after a while.

"How you do that?" I asked.

"What Max?" She looked at me.

"How you make Fang stop crying? All you did was hold him." I crossed my arms. "You magic?"

She laughed. "No sweetheart."

Jeb couched. "You saw her and all of them. Leave."

"No!" Fang held onto her arm. "You go Jeb. We like Val."

"Yeah, she smell better than you." Iggy smiled. "You pretty Val."

"Yeah you go Jeb!" I yelled at him. Then I smiled at her. "That thing over there is baby. She cry a lot. And she make our bankies smell."

"She did?" Val asked, smiling.

"Yeah. We no have anything to seep on. Fang let me use his shirt."

She looked at Jeb. "Take their blankets and wash them. Bring them some food too."

"No! You need to leave."

"No she don't." I told him, holding her arm. "We want our food!"

Jeb shook his head and went and got our blankies. Then he left. Iggy pulled Fang out of Val's arms and got in his place.

"Fang and Max are married but I only like girls with boobs." Iggy told her. "You marry me?"

Val's cheeks got red. "Excuse me?"

"You want to marry me?" Iggy asked again. "But me need two wifes so-"

"Leave her alone Iggy!' I pulled his away from her and got in her lap. "Him weird."

Iggy huffed. "All I wanted was a wife."

Fang held onto Val's arm. "You nice. Can you stay. Me like you."

"Hey!" How come he likes her? He supposed to like me!

"Not like that Maxie." He patted my head. "I like her like I like Iggy."

"You better." I leaned against Val. "You are nice. I want you to stay too."

She smiled. "I'll stay for a little while longer but I have to get home to my daughter."

"How old is she?" Fang asked, climbing into her lap next to me. It was a tight fit but it worked.

"Two."

"What's her name?" Iggy asked, pulling Fang out of her lap.

"Ella." She pulled Fang and Iggy away from each other. "You two need to stop pulling on each other. You could hurt yourself."

"But we want to be near you!" Iggy wined. "I like you."

"Me too." Fang crossed his arms.

"Doesn't matter." I told them. "Val like me best. Right?"

"I love you all." She smiled.

"Love?" I asked.

"Yes love."

"What's that?" Iggy asked.

"It's stronger than like." Fang said.

"Oh. I love you too." I smiled at her.

"Me too!" Iggy said.

Fang thought. "Me like you but no love you. If you stay I will."

She laughed. "Fang I can't stay. I'm sorry."

"But we love you." I held on to her shirt. "You stay with us."

"Yeah, we'll trade baby and Jeb for you." Iggy smiled. "Baby looks funny."

"And she hurt Maxie."

"Stop being mean to baby. She me friend so stop!"

"Guys don't fight." Val kissed my head. "Be nice to each other."

"Okay." Fang sat in front of her.

"Fine." Iggy tried to get in her lap but I pushed him away.

"You sit with Fang." I told him.

He sighed and sat down. "Okay Max."

"Max don't be so bossy!" Val told me.

"But Maxie has to be bossy." Fang told her. "She always is."

Val laughed. "Fang, are you and Max married?"

"Yeah. Me like her."

"No, you love me." I told him.

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay." He smiled. "I love Maxie."

Iggy giggle. "Fang loves Max, Fang loves Max, Fang loves-"

"Stop it Iggy. That's not nice." Val told him.

"Sorry." Iggy said.

"You want to see me wings?" I asked.

"Maxie's wings are pretty." Fang told her.

I crawled out of her lap and opened my wings. They went through the slits in my shirt. She smiled and touched them.

"They are pretty." She patted my head. "Do you all have wings?"

I nodded as Iggy got up and showed her his.

"Are mine pretty to?" Iggy asked her.

'Yes."

"Me back still hurt and if me move my wings it hurt more." Fang told her. "Me sorry."

"It's okay. I bet that yours were pretty too." She ruffled his hair. "Can I hold the baby?"

"Yes." I went and picked it up. "Here."

"You're allowed to pick it up?" She asked, standing.

I nodded. "Here."

She took baby from me and smiled at it. "Hi sweetie. Hi."

"It no understand you." Fang said. "And watch out. It made Maxie fall. I no like it."

"Was it an accident?"

I nodded. "Fang's tective** (Protective)**."

Iggy nodded. "One time, I pushed Max when we were being taking to get bath time and Fang punched me in the face."

"Fang that's not nice." She said.

"Him push Max. Him no nice."

"He's right Iggy. You shouldn't push. Ever."

"Okay Val."

I hugged her leg. "You be me friend?"

She smiled down at me. "Yes Max."

"Mine too?"

"Yes Fang."

"What about me?"

"Yes Iggy."

Jeb walked back in balancing three trays of food. He sat them down and sat our bankies down.

"There. Now leave."

She handed the baby back to me and walked over to him. They talked to each other and then he sighed and left. She walked over to us, carrying out food.

"Okay guys, time to eat." She smiled and sat our trays in front of us.

"You want some?" I asked. "We share."

"No Max." She laughed. "I'm not hungry."

I shrugged and ate. When we all finished eating, she laid our bankies out on the ground and pointed to them.

"Nap time guys."

"Max no guy." Fang told her.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie." She kissed my head. "But you all need to take a nap."

We got underneath our blankies and she smiled. She kissed each of out heads and stayed until we fell asleep.

* * *

I heard footsteps and opened my eyes. Val was trying to leave! She was walking to the door!

"Stop." I got up and ran to her. I grabbed her leg, tears running down my face. "Don't leave me!"

She smiled and picked me up. "Max I have to go. Besides, you've only known me for a day."

"Yeah but you the nicest person ever. You make Fang feel better and let Iggy think that he has a wife. Stay." I cried.

She sighed and reached into her pocket. She pulled out this paper.

"Max honey, do you know what this is?"

"No."

"It's a picture." She showed it to me.

"That's you and a baby." I put my hand on it. "That Ella?"

"Yes when she was six months old." She kissed my head. "Here you can keep it."

"But don't you want it?" I asked as she let me hold it.

She smiled. "I'll get it back honey."

"How?"

"When I see you again, you might look different." She kissed my head again. "You give this back to me and I'll know that it's you."

My sight got blurry from tears that got in my eyes. "You really going to leave?"

"Yes." She walked back over to the blankies and sat me down on mine. "I love you Max. Tell the boys that I love them too."

"Okay." I laid down and she covered me over. "Bye bye."

"Bye." She kissed my head and then left.


	15. Chapter 15

School Days

Chapter 15

"Why she leave?" Iggy asked.

I shrugged. "She give me pic-ter."

"It's picture Maxie." Fang said.

"Oh." I sat down. "She say that me will see her again."

"Can I see the picture?" Fang asked.

"No! It mine!" I yelled at him.

"Maxie I just want to see it." He whined.

"No!"

Fang grabbed at it and got part of it. I pulled on it and it ripped. I looked at it and started crying. He ripped my pic-ter! I hate him!

"I sorry Maxie." He patted my arm. "I fix it."

"No!" I screamed. "I hate you! I want divorce."

"Ooh, ooh, I want to play!" Iggy perked up. "Me be judge."

"B-But I no want divorce." Fang started to cry. "Me fix it Maxie."

"No!" I took the piece that he had back from him. "You leave me alone!"

I got up and walked into a corner. Iggy walked over, and patted me head.

"It oh a Max." He said. "Fang no mean to do it."

"Yes him did."

Iggy looked at me. "Fang no want divorce. Him say he love you."

"Liar! Him rip me pic-ter. I hate him!"

"I say sorry!" Fang walked over to me. "Me no mean to."

"I hate you!" I pushed him and him fell on his back and started crying louder than I do.

"What wrong Fang?" Iggy asked.

I stopped crying and helped him up. "Why you cry?"

"Me cut hurt." He said, tears running down him face. "You push me and now it hurt!"

"I sorry."

"No! Me hate you too!"

"Now me can be judge!" Iggy clapped. "Ya!"

"We no get divorce." Fang crossed his arms, not crying as much. "I rip picture, you push me, that means that we even."

"Oh a." I hugged him.

"Ow!" He cried out. I guess I touched hims back.

"Sorry."

"It oh a Maxie." He smiled as I let him go. "Me fix you picture."

"How?"

"Me ask Jeb for tape."

"What's tape?" Iggy asked.

"It's stick and holds stuff togethers." Fang said.

"You smart Fang." I patted his head and handed him the two halves of the picture.

"Thank you Maxie." He smiled.

"Nu!" The baby called from where it was sitting. "Nu!"

"That baby is stupid. It no know anything but nu." Iggy shook his head, sitting down.

"Shut up shit head!" I yelled at him. "Baby is a lot smartes than you!"

"Nu!" Baby yelled again.

"Oh yeah? Tell me one word that starts with Nu." Iggy challenged.

"Um… Fang he's being mean to me!"

"Tattle tell." Iggy mumbled.

"It oh a Maxie." Fang said. "Me know a word."

"What?" I asked.

"Nudge."

"You made that word up!" Iggy yelled at him.

"No me didn't. It's like push or tap."

"See! Baby know something you don't." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That no fair! You had Fang help you."

"So? Nudge is still smarter than you."

"Who's Nudge?" Fang asked.

"Baby. That be her new name." I explained.

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"To remind you that baby is smarter than you." I walked over to baby. "Hi Nudge."

"That's a stupid name. You come up with stupid names!" Iggy yelled at me.

"Max came up with your name Iggy." Fang said.

"Oh yeah." Iggy's cheeks got red. "Never mind."

Fang walked over to the baby and touched its head. "You gots a name so that means you can stay."

"Nu!" It reached up and grabbed Fang's nose.

"It like you." I told him. "But not Iggy because him mean."

"I am not! I just think that her color is funny."

"You stupid." Fang said.

"You sound funny." I told him.

"It's cause Nudge got me nose." He said.

Nudge let go of his nose and kicked her feet. "Nu!"

"It's getting annoying." Iggy complained.

"You getting annoying." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You guys are mean. I no like you!"

He walked over to the corner and not face us. I know mean to make him sad but I no like him to make fun of Nudge. I like Nudge. She cute. But she gets smelly a lot. I walk over to Iggy and touch him shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled at me.

"I sorry Iggy. Me no mean to make you mad."

"But you still made me mad."

"I know. I sorry." I said.

"You better forgive her or I'll hurt you!" Fang yelled at him.

Iggy's eyes got big. "I forgives you Max."

"Thank you."

* * *

**I'll make them older in the next chapter. I just wanted to get Nudge named first.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Someone mentioned that Fang talks a lot in this so before I move on to adding Gazzy, I'm going to write the reason why Fang is quiet now. Gasman will be in the next chapter.**

School Days

Chapter 16

"Fang." I asked the other five year old. "Ca we teach Nudge to talk?"

Fang nodded. "If you want Maxie."

"Okay!" I looked at Iggy. "You have to help too."

"Why?" Iggy asked. He's got used to Nudge but don't like her.

"Because if you don't I'll hurt you." Fang said.

"Fine. How do we do it?" Iggy asked.

I walked over to Nudge. "Hi, Nudge. Can you say Max?"

"Nu."

"Ma-ax."

"Ma."

"There, all done!" Iggy said. "That was easy."

"Fang." I crossed my arms. "Iggy's being mean."

Fang pushed him down. "Be nice!"

Iggy glared at Fang but said, "Okay."

"Can you say Fang?" I asked Nudge.

"Ma." Nudge reached her hand out and pulled my hair softly. I removed her hand.

"Fa."

"Ma."

"Fa."

"Ma"

"Fa."

"Ma."

"Fa!"

"Ma."

"This isn't working!" Iggy yelled.

"Don't yell at Max." Fang pushed him again.

"Fang don't push." I scolding.

"Okay Maxie." Fang smiled at me. "You need to try something different though. Just say the word over and over."

"Okay." I looked back at Nudge. "Can you say-"

I stopped when the door opened. One of the doggies looked in. "We need the you."

He pointed to Fang. Fang growled. "No!"

The Eraser rolled his eyes. He walked over and picked Fang up. The Eraser walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

**Two weeks later**

They still haven't brought Fang back. It's been a long time. I miss him. Right now, Iggy and Nudge are sleeping but I can't.

"Go to sleep Max." Iggy said.

"I thought that you were sleeping."

"I was but you're not."

"I miss Fang." I said. "He's been gone a long time."

"I think that he's dead."

"Shut up!" I threw my blanket at him. "Shut up Iggy. I hate you."

I started crying and Iggy walked over to me. He patted my shoulder. I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Max. But if Fang is dead-"

Iggy stopped talking when the door opened. Fang walked in and the door closed. I rushed to him and hugged him. He didn't hug me back but I didn't care. Fang's not dead!

"Where was you?" Iggy asked. "You made Max cry."

Fang shrugged and hugged me back. He walked over and sat down next to his blanket. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Are you staying?" Iggy asked.

Fang didn't say anything so I spoke for him.

"Yeah he's staying. Go to sleep Iggy." I said.

"Fine." Iggy went back to his blanket and laid down. After a minute, he was snoring.

"I missed you." I told him.

"I missed you too." Fang looked at me. "Maxie, I want to tell you a secret but you got to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

Fang looked away from me. "The Eraser that took me, was mean. He dropped me so I bit him. When I did, he said that I had to be punished."

"They cut you again?" I asked.

"No. I wish that they did." Fang had tears in his eyes. "He took me to a room and t-touched me."

"Where?"

"In my peepee place." Fang started crying.

"Why?"

Fang shrugged. "It hurt Maxie."

I hugged him. "I'm sorry Fang. I'll tell Jeb and he'll-"

"No!" Fang yelled at me. "He said not to tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to tell you either."

"But Fang, Jeb will make it better."

"No. You promised."

"Okay Fang. I'm sorry."

Fang nodded. "He kept me a long time and did it a lot. Then he made me touch his. It was nasty."

I hugged him again. "Are you sure I can't tell Jeb?"

Fang nodded. "Let's go to sleep."

"Okay." I laid down and Fang laid next to me. "I won't let him get you again Fang."

Fang nodded and trying to stop crying . "Night night Maxie."

"Night Fang." I reached up and wiped some of his tears off.

______________________________________________________________________

**And that's the reason Fang doesn't talk that much. Gazzy will come up next but, Fang and Max will still talk about what happened to him sometimes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Razamataz, yeah he got raped.**

School Days

Chapter 17

"Maxie, are you up?" My six year old best friend asked.

"Yeah Fang." I looked over at him.

"Good. I had a bad dream." He admitted.

"About what?"

"The same thing as last time." Fang said, getting up and lying next to me.

"About that Eraser?"

"Yeah."

"Fang, we haven't seen him since the day you came back." I tried to reason with him.

Fang shrugged. "He might come back."

"I won't let him." I smiled at Fang. "Are you sleepy?"

Fang shook his head. "Are you?"

"No." I shook my head too. "I'm hungry."

Fang reached into his pocket. "I was going to give this to you later but here."

Fang handed me a sucker and I smiled at him. "Thank you Fang."

He nodded. "I stole it from on of the whitecoats. Don't tell nobody."

"I won't."

I put the sucker in my mouth as sat up, leaning against the wall. Fang got up and sat next to me. Fang didn't say anything, just sat there. He always did that. Fang likes to be by me all the time. It gets annoying sometimes but that's okay. Fang's always bringing me stuff too. He gets it from the Erasers or Whitecoats. He likes giving me stuff. Iggy says it's not far but Fang just says he jealous of me and him. Once I finished my sucker, Fang and I laid back down, closer to each other now. Fang opened his wings and laid on his tummy so that I could lay under his right wing. The whitecoats took away our blankets. They even took Nudge's away! She cried for a long time and then got tired and fell asleep. Fang always says that he's scared that I will get cold so he lets me use his wings as a blanket. I don't think that I need it but Fang does.

"Night Fang." I said, closing my eyes.

"Night Maxie."

* * *

"Good moaning." Nudge said, giggling.

I opened my eyes and saw her standing up next to Fang and I. I groaned and got up, pushing Fang's wing away. Fang growled like a dog but didn't say anything about it. Iggy was still sleeping. I looked at Nudge.

"Go give Iggy and good morning hug." I told her, knowing that it would annoy him.

"Oh a!" She walked over to him and then started to pull on his hand. "Up!"

"What?" Iggy stood up and then Nudge hugged him.

"Good moaning."

"Max!" He yelled at me, knowing that I was the one to tell her to do that.

"Fang, Iggy yelled at me!"

"Don't yell at Max!" Fang got up and was probably going to hurt Iggy but the door opened and we all froze, hoping that it was just someone with food and not someone coming to take us away.

"Good morning children." Jeb said, walking in.

"Hi!" Nudge ran to him and hugged his leg. "Jeb!"

Jeb looked down at her. "Hello Nudge."

"What do you want Jeb?" I asked.

Jeb looked at me. "You kids will be moving."

"Where?" Iggy asked.

"Back to your cages. There is already another baby waiting for you there." Jeb told us.

"No." I said. "We're not leaving."

Fang nodded. "Listen to Maxie. She's the boss."

Jeb did this thing with his eyes where they went in a circle. I want to learn how to do that! Jeb walked over to me.

"You are going whether you like it or not." Jeb said.

Nudge giggled, running out the door which Jeb, like the shit head he is, left open. Iggy ran after her, along with Fang and I. Jeb ran after us but Jeb is old so we out ran him. What a loser. We were going to get away too but we ran into some other whitecoats and they grabbed us. Fang would have bit them but… After what happened that once, Fang says that he will only bite if I'm in trouble. He's the best. But, that still means that we got caught. Damn. They forced us to go into this room that was full of cages. Luckily our cages were near each other.

"Jeb!" I called as they put me next to this babies cage and Iggy's cage. I didn't mind Iggy but I needed to be by Nudge. "I need to be in between Fang and Nudge!"

Jeb looked at me and sighed. "I am sorry Maximum but this is your assigned cage. It will probably change soon though."

"Jeb!" I called again but he and the others left, leaving us alone with a bunch of scary looking things. I don't like this.

"Max?" Nudge asked.

"She's next to Iggy." I heard Fang tell her. "Go to sleep Nudge."

"Max!" She started to cry and we all tried to say things to calm her down but it didn't work. Her crying caused the baby next to me to cry. Nudge, who had never really heard someone else cry, stopped crying. "Wat that?"

I looked at the baby. It was a boy and looked about one. I reached through my cage and barely was able to get through his and touch his arm. He calmed down and started giggling. I guess all he wanted was for someone to touch him. That was easy. That's when he farted.

"Ew." Iggy said. "Even I think that one was nasty smelling."

"Poopy." Nudge said, giggling. I guess she got over me not being next to her. For now at least.

"Is that the new baby Jeb was talking about?" Fang asked.

"I guess." I sighed. "I don't want to be here."

"It's okay Maxie." Fang said, even though I could only see him when Iggy leaned back and Nudge laid down. "I'm sure they move us back to the room."

"Yeah." Iggy agreed. "What are we going to name the new baby?"

I shrugged, looking around. "I doubt he'll even live. Look at all the others in the cages. They look dead to me. Don't they too you Fang?"

"Yeah." Fang agreed. "That baby stinks."

I nodded my head. "Nudge, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

I sighed, wishing that I had saved that sucker for her. Nudge was always hungry. Sometimes Fang and I wouldn't eat and would just let her have our food. Iggy said that that would make her fat but, she's still really skinny. She just likes food. I heard Fang yawn. He didn't sleep very well last night because of his dream. He was always having dreams about that Eraser touching his again. Nudge, as always, tried to yawn. She liked to copy Fang. I don't know why but she likes Fang. He doesn't talk to her that much or even pay attention to her but she really likes him. Iggy completely ignores her, though when she cries, he tries to make her feel better along with the rest of us.

Iggy looked at me. "I'll trade cages with you if you want Max."

I shook my head. "You heard Jeb. He said no."

"He always says that. It's probably the only word he knows." Iggy said, smiling. I knew that he was just trying to make me feel better, so I smile, hoping to convince him that I did.

"I'm fine her Iggy." I told him.

"Okay.'

"Max?" Nudge asked, looking around. She must have realized that I wasn't next to her again.

"I'm right her Nudge." I said.

"Me scared." She told me.

"Of what?"

She pointed to the guy in the cage in front of her. He was dead too. I sighed. "Take a nap Nudge."

"No." She shook her head. "Food."

I was hoping that Fang would give her some but I guess that what he gave me last night was all he had. "Going to sleep will make you un-hungry.'

"No. Me wake up now." She said. I think she was telling me that she was awake and wasn't going back to sleep. I guess…

Fang sighed. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I have another sucker for you. Should I give it to Nudge?"

"Yeah but make sure that she doesn't choke on it." I instructed.

"Okay." Fang handed it to her but I knew that he didn't want to.

"Food!" Nudge put the candy side of the lollypop in her mouth. It was red so I knew that later, we would have to hear us ask what color her tongue was.

"Say thank you Nudge." I told her.

"Fanks Fang." She said, using an f sound instead of a th sound.

Fang didn't say anything. I knew he was mad about giving it to her but Nudge is the baby. Besides, I didn't really want it right now. That didn't matter to Fang though. He would have just kept it until I wanted it and then give it to me. Fang says that he has to do that because he wants to be a good husband. Whatever. I think that I'm a good wife but all I give him is… wait, I don't give him anything. Never mind.

"I'm bored." Iggy said. "I hate Jeb."

I nodded. "But it's not really his fault. The leaders made him to it."

"Don't defend him Maxie." Fang said. "He made us come in here."

"I guess." I sighed. "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"The baby farted again."

"Ew." Iggy commented. "But that is still so cool! I wish I could fart like that!"

I made a face at Iggy. "We don't."

Iggy stuck his tongue out at me.

"Fang, he stuck his tongue out at me." I smiled, knowing that Fang was going to push him. Wait, he can't now. Damn.

"I'll get him when we get out of here." Fang told me.

"Me done!" Nudge squealed as she finished her sucker. "Hungy!"

"Fang do you have anymore suckers?" I asked him.

"No." Fang sighed. "Sorry Maxie."

"It's not your fault." I sighed. "Sorry Nudge but you have to wait."

She started crying, which made farts a lot, I mean the baby, start to cry. That all we need are two criers! I reached out and touched the baby's arm again until he stopped crying. Nudge stopped after he did and she fell asleep. I guess crying makes people tired because the baby fell asleep too.


	18. Chapter 18

School Days

Chapter 18

**Fang's POV**

I hate Jeb! Now Max is all the way over there. Iggy and Nudge were lying down, sleeping, so I could see her. She was sleeping too only she was sitting up with her back against the cage. I don't want to go to sleep. I need Max next to me to go to sleep. I hate this place! I want to go back to the room! I felt myself cry some but I stopped. The door to this place opened and closed. Max woke up and looked around. She looked at me and smiled. The person who walked in came over to my cage and opened it. I looked at her, making sure to keep my mouth shut.

"Come." The lady said, grabbing me.

"Leave Fang alone!" Max yelled but I didn't do anything. I don't want to make these people mad.

The lady walked out the door with me. She sat me down and made me walk behind her. Her white coat was long and was hanging off of her slightly. I reached up, barely reaching her pocket and pulled out what was in it. All I got out was this green paper stuff. It threw it on the ground. Now I didn't have anything to give Max! I know! She made me go in this room and sat me down on a counter. She turned her back, walking out of the room. Jeb walked in.

I almost said hi but then remembered that because of him, I can't be with Max anymore. He walked over to me, holding the green stuff.

"Fang, do you know what video cameras are?" Jeb asked.

"They tape you." I told him.

Jeb nodded. "Do you know what they look like?"

I shook my head. "No."

He pointed to this thing in the corner of the room. "That's what they look like."

"Oh."

Jeb sighed. "Fang, they've been taping you taking things."

I frowned. "Leave me alone Jeb."

"Fang, what are you doing with stuff you take? Are you giving them to Max?"

"Go!"

Jeb shook his head. "Fang, you could get in trouble if anyone sees you. You're luck that I was the one who realized that it was you who was taking things."

"I have too! Maxie needs me too." I told him. "So leave."

"Fang, you could get in trouble for-"

"I know and I don't care!" I yelled at him. "I hate you! You made me and Maxie have different cages!"

Jeb sighed. "Fang, I know that this upsets you but trust me, that should be the least of your worries."

"You don't know anything!" I yelled at him. "I hate you!"

Jeb turned, walking out of the room. Good, he's getting on my nerves. A man walked in this time. He was the one who always has candy because that's all he eats. He's fat. I'll steal some from him!

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Where's Fang?" Iggy asked, yawning.

"They took him." I said. "Iggy, I don't like it here."

"You've said that."

"I know!"

Iggy sighed. "Tell Fang. He likes to fix everything for you."

I glared at him. "Shut up Iggy."

"No. You guys always do things for each other and leave me with that stupid brat! I want someone to play with too!"

I snorted. "Fang and I don't only play together Iggy."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you love each other."

"Shut up Iggy!"

"Good moaning." Nudge said yawning. "Max!"

"I'm right here Nudge." I said.

"Hi Max!" She said giggling. "Hungy."

I sighed. "Wait until they feed us lunch Nudge."

"Moaning."

"I know but they don't give us breakfast anymore." I reminded her.

"Hungy!"

The baby next to me started giggling. I looked at him. "Hi. If you don't fart, maybe I can give you a name."

Then he farted. I hate babies. I sat down, wanting Fang to come back. He did a little while later. He broke away from the guy that was walking with him and stood in front of my cage.

"Let me have a cage next to Maxie's cage!" Fang yelled.

The guy rolled his eyes and grabbed Fang's arm. "Come on!"

"No!" He held onto the front of my cage.

"Fine." The guy opened my cage and threw him in. "Stay."

The guy left. I glared at Fang. When we were three, we fit in the cage together perfectly. Now, Fang was basically in my lap. He smiled at me. I hit his arm.

"Fang!"

He sighed and moved around so that I was now sitting in his lap. He smiled again. "Comfy Maxie?"

"No."

He's smile fell a little. "Oh. I am."

"That's because you're weird."

Fang frowned. 'I just wanted to be near you."

"Well, we sure are near each other now."

Fang didn't say anything. I think I mad him sad. Oops. I hugged him. Well, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Fang smiled a little again. I don't like sitting in his lap. It's weird. Fang didn't like it either.

"You're heavy." Fang told me, moving his legs around. "But I like being around you."

I sighed. "I like being with you too Fang but… I'm hurting you."

"No." Fang reached into his pocket and pulled out three suckers. "Here Maxie."

I took the them from him handed two of them to Iggy. "Give one to Nudge."

"Ya!" Nudge yelled as Iggy took the paper off of it and handed it to her. "Fank yous."

Fang moved around again so that he was leaning back. I leaned back to so that I was up against his chest. Fang didn't mind though. I like Fang and all but it's too small in here!

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time someone comes in here, you get in your own cage." I told him.

Fang growled like a dog. He does that a lot. I moved around, trying to get comfy. His knee was in my butt! Fang sighed.

"Quit moving!"

"No. You're knee is in my butt!"

Fang growled again. "You're getting annoying."

Iggy giggled. "You guys are living together again."

"Yeah well, Fang's about to get kicked out if he doesn't move his knee!"

Fang sighed. "Maxie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"You're still getting kicked out."

* * *

It was lunch time but no ones brought us any food. Nudge took a nap, along with baby. Iggy's singing some song that he herd an Eraser singing. I was still leaning against Fang, wanting to go to sleep. Fang was humming itsy bitsy spider. Iggy learned that song from some nice Whitecoat but she got fired. I sighed. The baby farted in his sleep.

"Gasman." I mumbled.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Gasman." I repeated and then giggled. "He's gazzy."

Fang smiled. "Yeah."

"Iggy!"

"What Max?"

"I got a name for the baby! Gasman!"

"I thought you said that he was going to die?" Iggy asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "But I think it's a good idea."

"You better too." Fang warned.

"Fine, I think it's a good name. Happy?"

"Yes." I smiled. "Fang?"

"I think that it's good name too Maxie."

"Thank you." I turned and kissed his cheek.

"EW!" Iggy screamed as Fang turned red. Oops. "Fang, you have to wash your cheek."

"Shut up Iggy!" Fang yelled at him.

I moaned. This sucks. "Sorry Fang."

"For what?" Fang sounded confused.

"For kissing you."

Fang shrugged and kissed my cheek. "Now we're even."

"You guys are nasty." Iggy said.

"Grow up." Fang said as I suck my tongue out at him.


	19. Chapter 19

School Days

Chapter 19

"Why are you two in the same cage?" Jeb asked, holding a clipboard.

"Because Fang's an ass."

"Max, I told you not to use those words." Jeb mumbled, opening the cage. "Fang, I want you to-"

"No!" Fang yelled. "I'm not leaving until I get to be near Maxie!"

"Yes you are!" I got out and then pulled him out too.

Iggy giggled. "You got re-jec-ted."

Fang glared at Iggy. "I hate you!"

"You hate everything." I said, getting back in my cage.

Fang stuck his tongue out at me. "I hate you too!"

"Fang, calm down." Jeb said. "You'll make yourself sick."

"I hate you too Jeb! I hate you all!"

Jeb sighed, scribbling on the clipboard. He opened Iggy's cage. "Iggy, go into Fang's old cage. Fang, you can have Iggy's."

"No." I got back out of mine. "Fang, you get in mine. I need to be next to Nudge."

Jeb made his eyes do a circle and scribbled on his clipboard. "Fine. Hurry up."

We got into the cages and then all sat down. Fang was still mad and he didn't even look at me or say sorry for yelling at me and sticking his tongue out at me! Jeb went over to Nudge's cage.

"Hungy." She told him.

"They have not fed you yet?" He looked at me for an answer.

"No." I said, mad that Fang wasn't saying sorry. I looked over at Fang. He had his knees pulled to his chest, glaring down. "Fang, say sorry."

"No! I hate you!"

"Say sorry!"

"No."

"Fine. Then we're not married anymore."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you?" I did hear him but like hearing him say it.

"Sorry Max. I love you. I hate Iggy and Jeb and Nudge and all the others."

"That's okay. As long as you say sorry to me!"

Fang didn't look back up. "I never hate Maxie."

I looked at Jeb. "We want food. Fang and Nudge are hungry. Aren't you Nudge?"

She seemed to notice for the first time that I was next to her. "Max! Hi!"

"Hi."

"Hungy." She told me.

"See!" I looked back at Jeb. "You're starving her!"

"Yeah." Iggy agreed. "My tummy is growling like Fang does when he's mad."

I nodded. "We need food! Fang thinks so too but he's mad at you right now. Right Fang?"

Fang moaned. "My tummy hurt."

"Cause he's hungry." I insisted.

Fang shook his head. "The lady give me watery stuff. She said that Max drank it and it make her no sick. But she wanted to see what it would do to me."

I looked at Jeb. "You guys made Fang sick! I hate you!"

Jeb sighed. "Fang will get better."

"No! You say sorry for making him sick!"

Fang moaned. "Maxie?"

"What?"

"I feel bad."

"Fang, quit whining." Jeb said. "I thought that you were tough?"

"Leave him alone!" Iggy yelled at Jeb. "I bets you never have been sick before."

"Oh lord." Jeb shook his head, walking to the door. "I will be back with your food shortly."

Once he left, Fang looked at me, whispering so that only I could hear. "Why do they only punish me?"

I reached my hand through my cage, Fang doing the same. Our hands touched and we held hands. "Sleep Fang."

He did, snoring a little. I held his hand the whole time. Nudge was singing twinkle, twinkle, little star and Iggy rocking his cage back in forth.

"You're going to run into that other guys cage." I told him.

"So?"

"That person might not want you to-"

"Shhh Max." Iggy said. "You don't want to wake your boyfriend."

"Who's my boyfriend?"

"Fang."

"I thought that you said that he was my husband?"

Iggy stopped rocking and looked over Nudge and at me. "No. I was wrong. You guys aren't really married. But you can get en-ga-ged."

"What's that?"

"Saying that you're going to get married." Iggy said.

"But how do you really get married?"

Iggy shrugged. "I'm not sure. I told the one lady that I married you guys and she said that I couldn't. I'm not sure how to really marry you."

"But I want to be married!"

"What difference does it make?" Iggy asked. "You guys thought that you were married before. Just think it now."

"Why did you even tell me then?" I got mad. Fang and I are married! We agreed to it.

Iggy shrugged. "I like making you feel bad. It's my pride and joy."

I glared at him. "I'm going to tell Fang the you said that we're not married and he's going to hurt you."

"What can he do now?" Iggy smiled. "He's all the way over there. I'm safe!"

"For now." I admitted. "But you just wait!"

Nudge giggled. "Nasty."

I looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant. Then I smelted. "I hate Gasman."

"Gazzy!" Nudge giggled again.

Jeb came back, giving us our food. He sat Fang's tray in the cage and then closed it, walking back out. I had to let go of Fang's hand to eat, which woke him up. He looked at his food. "I'm not hungry."

"Save it." I told him. "You might be later."

Fang nodded. "Okay Maxie."

"Fang, Iggy said that we're not married."

Fang yawned. "We are. Iggy's a fucker."

"Shut up!" Iggy yelled.

Fang closed his eyes again. "You're my wife Max. Don't listen to him."

"Okay." I started eat. When I finished, I laid down, facing Fang. "You still sick?"

Fang nodded. "My tummy and head hurt."

"I'm sorry." I smiled at him. "I feel good."

"Yeah but you're not me."

"I know. But if I feel good, you should be happy."

"Why?"

"Because I say so!"

Fang yawned. "Alright. I'm going to sleep Maxie."

* * *

**I know that it was shorter than the last few chapters have been but I started school last week and have homework that's due tomorrow. Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

School Days

Chapter 20

"Are you sleeping?" I asked.

"No." Fang said. "I'm not tired."

"Oh." I moved closer to him. "Why did they move us here?"

"Jeb said that me and you would be in here for the next few days because they want to see if when we're better rested, if we can last longer."

"What does that mean?"

Fang sighed, pulling the blanket around us more. "You know when they have us run for a long time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they want to see if they let us sleep in a bed, if it will make us run longer and faster." Fang told me.

"Oh." I looked around. "Why couldn't Iggy come?"

Fang shrugged. "They only needed two of us I guess."

I moved so that I was pressed against my seven year old friends chest. "I'd rather sleep on the floor."

Fang yawned. "That's because you've never slept in a real bed before. Only the ones that they use when they experiment on us."

"Well, neither have you!"

"Yes I have." Fang glared at me.

"Oh yeah? When?"

Fang closed his eyes. "When that Eraser touched me. He kept me in a room with a bed."

I kissed Fang's cheek. "Sorry."

Fang shrugged. "But you're to close. Move over to your side."

"No." I stayed where I was. "You're comfy."

"Oh." Fang lay there, being as still as possible.

"Why'd you stop breathing?" I asked when I noticed that he wasn't.

Fang let out a breath. "Because when I breath, my chest moves."

"So?"

"I want you to be comfy and I thought that you would me comfier if my chest didn't move."

"You over think things."

Fang shrugged, breathing again. "I'm bored."

"Then sleep."

"No."

"I said sleep Fang!" I glared at him.

"Fine." He closed his eyes. "But not because you told me too because I want too."

"Whatever." I tried to sleep but couldn't. "Fang?" He didn't say anything. "Fang?"

"What Maxie?" Fang opened his eyes.

"Fang, you don't have to sleep anymore." Fang shrugged and closed his eyes again. I sighed. "Fang. I'm cold." Fang opened one of his wings and wrapped it around me. "Fang, I want to talk." Fang started snoring. I sighed again. Fang's no fun! Iggy or Nudge would have stayed up with me and talked. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to sleep.

* * *

"Get up." I heard someone's voice drag me out of my sleep. "I said get up!"

Fang jumped up, standing on the bed. He got in front of me. Yeah, like he could protect me. I pushed him out of the way, causing him to fall, and jumped off the bed. I walked over to the Eraser. Fang sighed and got off the bed too. He stood next to me, glaring at me. I guess he was mad that I pushed him. The Eraser walked us out of the room and down a hall. We went to a place that they trained Erasers in. This is where we run.

"Go!" The Eraser said, knowing that we would know what he meant. Fang and I took off, running around the edge of the huge room. Fang and I ran at an even pace, even though I could so beat him if I wanted. I just don't like to show off. After a while, we started to get tired which meant that we slowed down a little. I tripped and fell. Fang immediately stopped to help me up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I didn't say that you could stop!" The Eraser ran over and picked me up. "You think that you can just stop and rest?"

"I fell." I told him.

"You fell? You fucking fell?" The Eraser threw me down.

I could tell that Fang was mad but he just helped me up. He was always afraid of speaking out or biting an Eraser. He thought that they would touch him again. I got up and started running again, Fang following. Our running turned into walking and then we just stopped.

"Did I say that you could stop?"

"We're tired." I crossed my arms. "I'm not going to run anymore."

"Whatever." He turned and started to walk away. "Come on!"

We followed him back to the room. I glared at him. "I want to go back to my cage."

He did a circle with his eyes and pushed me in, making me fall. Fang walked in too. The guy closed the door and I heard the lock slide into place. Fang helped me up and then went over to the bed. He lay down, watching me. I went and got on the bed with him.

"Fang, I want the others to be here."

"I'm sorry." Fang said.

I laid my head down on one of the pillows. "I'm tired. We ran to long."

Fang nodded. "I'm hot."

"Take your shirt off." I told him.

Fang pulled it off. He laid next to me. "Aren't you hot?"

"Yeah."

"Then take your shirt off."

"Iggy said that girls are supposed to keep their shirts on."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Iggy didn't either but he said that it was probably because of their boobs."

"You don't have any." Fang told me.

"How do you know?"

Fang looked at my chest. "Trust me, I know."

"You're mean."

"How am I mean?" Fang asked.

"You made fun of me."

"No, I was stating a fact."

"What's a fact?"

"The truth." Fang explained.

I glared at him. "Well, it was still mean."

"I don't care if you have them or not."

"So? You made me feel bad."

"How? Who cares if you don't have boobs? You can take your shirt off if you don't have them!"

"Oh yeah." I pulled off my shirt. "You're right."

"Told you."


	21. Chapter 21

School Days

Chapter 21

"Fang?"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Go to sleep."

"No."

"Max I'm tired."

"I'm not."

"Please Maxie? I want to sleep."

I rolled over so that I was facing him. "You slept all day."

"So?"

"You shouldn't sleep all day. It's not healthy."

"Spell healthy."

I glared at him. "You spell healthy!"

"H-E-A-"

"Okay, stop."

"Why?"

"I don't know if you're right or not."

Fang stuck his tongue out at me. "I knew you couldn't spell it."

"I-T."

"What?"

"You said that I couldn't spell it. I just did."

"Shut up Max."

I rolled over again, now not facing him. "Fine. Be a jerk."

"I will!"

_Ten minutes later_

"Fang I'm bored again."

"I don't care!"

"Why are we still in this fucking room?"

Fang jumped off the bed. "Hold on."

"What are you doing?" I asked him, staying on the bed.

Fang shrugged, kicking the door. What's wrong with that boy? He pulled a key out of his pocket. "You want out Max?"

"When did you get that?" I yelled. How could he have that but not tell me? I hate him!

"I stole it." Fang said, putting the key in the lock. "I was just waiting for the right moment to use it."

I jumped off the bed and opened the door. I started to walk out but Fang didn't follow. "Come on Fang."

He shook his head. "I told you, I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep."

"Chicken." I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I called you a chicken." I looked at him. "You aren't fun anymore! All you do is sit there, worrying about if that Eraser's going to get you. Get over it Fang."

Fang glared at me. "I hope that he gets you. I hope that he hurts you and that he never lets you go so that I don't have to see your ugly face again."

"Fine. Anything's better than being with you!" I yelled at him and ran off.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I hate Max. I hate her! I hope she dies. I jumped back on the bed and laid down. I hope that he makes her cry and calls her names. I closed my eyes. I really was tired. Life with out Max will be great! No one telling me what to do, that I need to beat up Iggy, or getting me in trouble. I bet Iggy will be happy when he finds out too. Nudge probably won't be. She likes Max for some weird reason. Who could like a bitch like that? Ha, ha. I called Max a bitch and no one yelled at me. I love this!

I fell asleep. I like sleeping in a bed without Max. She either hogs the covers or gets on my side of the bed. It's weird. I woke up later, feeling happy. Then I noticed that Max still wasn't back. Uh oh. That's not good. What if she's hurt? I mean sure, when I was mad, I acted glad that she left. But now…no way I want him hurting her. I bet she just got lost. I waited a long time. She didn't come back. I got to go find her! I jumped off the bed and opened the door. I ran down the hall , avoiding the people that were yelling at me or trying to grab me. One guy almost got me but I jumped up, flapping my wings. I got off the ground! I flew! I'll have time to be happy later. I've got to find Max!

* * *

**Max's POV**

Stupid Fang. He's mean. All I did was tell him what I think! He needs to quit being a baby.

"Hi there."

I turned my head and saw a woman. I smiled. Their nicer than the guys. Well most of them. There's this one that always yells at me when I get out of my cage and go exploring. Fuck her. Ha. I said a bad word. Anyways, I looked at the woman. Guess my exploring's over.

"Are you taking me back to the room?" I asked.

"What?"

I smiled. She didn't know what I belonged in the room? This might be fun! "Nothing. Who are you?"

"I'm Mrs. Batchelder."

"That's a hard word." I told her. "I'm going to call you Mrs. B."

She sighed. "I was actually looking for someone."

"You don't live here?"

"No."

"You're not a Whitecoat?"

"A what?"

I smiled again. "Nothing. Who are you looking for?" Was I going to help her? No. But this could be fun!

"A man named Jeb." She said.

"Oh I know him." I told her. "Come on!"

I started walking towards where his office was. Yeah, I found it one time with Fang when we went exploring. We took some candy. This time though, Jeb was in there. I opened the door.

"Jeb! She wants to talk to you!"

He jumped up. "Max was are you-" He looked at the Mrs. B. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. You told me one time that you worked out here and I came to find you. It's about the baby. I left him at the neighbors."

Jeb looked sick. I bet he's in trouble. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Is she your mom?" I asked. "Are you in trouble?"

"No." Jeb said.

"Max!" Fang came running by the door, a bunch of people running after him. Uh oh.

"Got to go Jeb." I ran out the door. "Bye Mrs. B!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Max get your ass back here!" I heard Jeb yell.

I smiled, opening my wings. When Fang and I were in the room, we tried to fly. It was hard. I wonder if I can do it now? I flapped them and kept running until I was above the ground. I flew past the people and above Fang.

"Hi Fang!"

He looked up. "Max?" He fell. The people stopped. They grabbed him and pulled me out of the air. I glared at the person dragging me back to the room. The others went back to work. They threw us into the room and Fang hugged me as soon as they closed the door.

"Fang! You're hugging to hard."

He let go. "I'm sorry about what I said. I don't want him to hurt you."

It took me a second to remember what he was talking about. Oh yeah. "That's not important. Guess what I did?"

"What?"

"I flew!"

"Me too."

"Liar."

"I did."

"Sure Fang." I got up on the bed.

"I did Max!"

"I'm tired now. Night." He's such a liar.

Fang glared at me. "Whatever."

* * *

**I have no idea if Jeb's wife ever went where he worked. And I highly doubt that she ever met Max. But I'm bored and was running out of ideas. It jsut came to me.**


	22. Chapter 22

School Days

Chapter 22

"I can jump higher than you." I mocked Fang.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can." I started jumping on the bed. "See?"

Fang got up and started jumping too. "I'm higher than you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're-"

The door opening made me stop talking, though I would like to say that I do jump higher in Fang. So there! Anyways, the door opened and Jeb walked in, carrying a crying Iggy. Nudge followed, holding Gasman's hand as he tried to walk.

"Hi Max!" Nudge dropped Gazzy's hand, causing him to fall. She got onto the bed and hugged me. I looked at Iggy.

"What's wrong?"

Jeb sat him on the bed. "Guys, we need to talk."

Iggy started reaching around and I let him have me hand. He sniffled and stopped crying. "Max? Where am I?"

"In a room." I told him. He's so stupid sometimes.

"Then turn on the light!"

"It is on."

Jeb sighed, setting Gasman on the bed too. "Iggy lost his sight."

I giggled. "So? We'll just go find it."

Fang coughed and leaned down to my ear. "He means that Iggy's blind."

"You mean those things over the windows?"

"No. He can't see anymore." Fang explained before looking at Jeb. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't. They wanted to improve his night vision."

Nudge cocked her head to the side. "So him can't sees me?"

"Yeah." Jeb said as Iggy started to cry again.

Nudge reached over and pulled Iggy's hair. Iggy cried harder. I pulled her hand away. "Why did you do that?"

"He doesn't know it was me." She giggled. "Shhh. Don't tell him."

I looked at Jeb. "How do we make him see again?"

"You don't."

"But we have too!"

"I'm sorry Maximum but you can't."

"You can't but I will!" I hit Jeb. "Leave! Go away."

Jeb shook his head. "I will leave all of you in here for awhile. We are, um, taking care of a few things."

I glared at him. He left and then I hugged Iggy. "It's okay. I'll get your sight back."

Fang shook his head at me. "You can't. Sorry Iggy."

Gasman crawled over to Fang and sat down in his lap. "Ig egg."

Iggy sniffled. "Max, I don't want to lose my sight."

"I know. I'll figure something out."

Fang glared at me. "I told you, you can't do anything! Why are you hugging him? It's not going to fix anything."

I ignored Fang. "Iggy? Does it hurt?"

"No, not anymore. Now I just see darkness."

Nudge giggled. "It get dark when you go night-night."

Iggy started crying again. Thanks Nudge.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

We've all been staying in this room for about three days. Max hasn't even really talked to me! All she does is take care of Iggy. I feel bad for him and all but Max is mine! She doesn't even sleep next to him. She and the others sleep on the bed but, so they have more room, I have to sleep on the floor. I get a pillow but they get all the blankets! It's not fair.

"Fang? Where you go?"

"Go back to sleep Nudge."

Nudge giggled. "Fang still sleep on floor."

"Yeah."

"Come sleep on the bed."

"Max doesn't want me to."

"I want you to."

I stand up and get up there. I'm on the very edge but I fit. "Thanks Nudge."

"Wall come."

I shook my head, not correcting her. She went back to sleep after a minute. Where was I? Oh yeah, Iggy. I don't want to sound mean or anything but Max isn't his girl, she's mine. He can't have her! I don't care if he's blind, deaf, and going to die in an hour. Max is mine and always will be! Besides…what happened to me is worse. And Max just told me to get over it! He needs to get over it! I turn my head slightly and see them curled up against each other, holding on another. I feel the anger building in my chest. Max and I never sleep like that! I bet she told him that he was warm like she told me the other day.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I woke up and removed myself from Iggy's arms. I stood up and looked at the ground. Fang was missing! Oh wait, there he is. I told him not to sleep on the bed! I was going to tell him something but Nudge woke up.

"Max?"

"What Nudge?"

"Food."

"Later." I laid back down. I was bored. Fang woke up and walked over to my side of the bed. He grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"We need to talk." He said, pulling me over to the corner. I sat down and so did he."

"Okay. About what?"

Fang looked around. "I want to break up."

"Break what up?"

"Us."

"How? We're not together."

"I meant that I don't want to be your boyfriend…husband…whatever! I just don't want to be it anymore."

"What? Why?" What did I do to him?

Fang shrugged, and stood up. He went back to the bed and went to sleep. I pulled my knees to my chest. He was joking…right? I laid my head on my knees. I don't like this. My stomach felt like I had to through up. Should I cry? Would that make him take it back?

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked me, jumping off the bed.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

"No food?"

"No food."

Nudge patted my head before getting back in bed. I sat there, not moving. What did I do? Why does he want to break up with me? Was it because I made him sleep on the floor?

"Fang." I got up and shook his shoulder.

"What?"

"Are you mad that I made you sleep on the floor?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

I felt my eyes start to water but stopped myself from crying. "I love you."

"I don't love you."

"Why?"

Fang shrugged. "Go away."

"But I don't want to break up!"

"That's not my problem."

I walked away and back to my side of the bed. I laid down next to Iggy. "Iggy, wake up."

"What? Where are you?" He reached out for me and I grabbed his hand. "Oh. Good morning."

I looked over the kids and saw Fang. He went back to sleep. "Fang broke up with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"That's not nice." Iggy sat up. "Where is he?"

"Forget it Iggy."

"No." Iggy crawled over me and off the bed. He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to the other side of the bed. "Where is he?"

"On the bed." Nudge told him, giggling. Damn her.

Iggy pulled his self up and reached around for him. "Fang?"

"What? God, can you not let me sleep!"

"Why did you do that to Max?"

"Do what?"

"Break up with her."

"Leave him alone Iggy." I said again. I didn't want Iggy to fight with Fang! If he couldn't win before, he defiantly couldn't now that he's blind!

Fang snorted. "Get out of my face."

"No. You made Max sad."

"I don't care."

"You better care!"

"Well I don't."

"What did she ever do to you?"

Fang pushed Iggy, causing him to fall. He leaned down and whispered something in Iggy's ear before stepping on him. I got up and pushed Fang away. I thought that he was going to fight me too but he just laid back down. I helped Iggy up.

"Why did you do that Fang?" I asked. "You could have hurt him."

Fang laughed. "Good."

"Why are you so mean?"

"Because I can be."

"You know what? I don't want to be your girlfriend anyways."

Fang's smile fell. "Fine! I don't care!"

"Good."

* * *

"Can we leave now Jeb?" I asked him two days later when he came into the room.

Jeb sighed. "Yes, that is why I came in here."

"Good." I walked to the door, Iggy holding my hand as I guided him. Nudge and Gasman helped each other get off the bed. Fang stayed where he was.

"Come on Fang." Jeb ordered.

"No. I like it here. I'm staying."

"Fang, I don't think that that's a good idea."

"I want to stay!"

"Let him." I said, ready to go. "He's just a being mean to all of us."

Jeb closed his eyes, thinking. "Fine. You can stay. But you'll have to stay by yourself for a few weeks. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Fang got off the bed and Nudge hugged him.

"Bye-bye Fang." Nudge sniffled. "You have to stay?"

Fang nodded. "Bye Nudge."

Nudge let him go. "Max tell Fang goodbye?"

I looked away from him and at Jeb. "Can we go now?"

Jeb looked at Fang and then back at me. "Fang, I'm serious. You have to stay here for awhile. I'll be out of town and no one else has the authority to move you. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Fang glared at me. "Bye Gasman."

"Are you not going to tell Max bye?" Jeb asked, looking at us.

Fang shrugged and hugged me. While next to my ear, he whispered, "Go ahead and hang out with your new boyfriend. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"What does that mean?" I whispered in his ear.

"It means that Iggy won't be around much longer. Think about it. Why would they keep a blind guy around? Bye-bye Iggy."

I pushed him away. "You jackass!"

Fang laughed and went over to Iggy. "Bye Iggy. I hope that you can see again…not." Fang pushed him slightly and Iggy almost fell. Fang laughed and went back over to the bed. Jeb looked at him and then ushered us out of the room. We left and Fang stayed. Is it bad if I was scared about not being with him?


	23. Chapter 23

School Days

Chapter 23

"Do I have to go?" I asked Jeb as he undid the lock on my cage.

He nodded. "Come on. Fang's still not back?"

"No. You said that he had to stay, remember?"

"Yes but I did not think that you would actually listen to me."

"Are you calling me disobedient?" I asked, getting out of my cage.

"Yes. Aren't you guys upset that Fang isn't here?" Jeb asked.

"Yes!" Nudge nodded frantically.

"No." I lied. "He's just a big asshole."

"Max, I thought that we discussed how we shouldn't cuss?"

"We did and I decided not to take your suggestion."

He sighed as he led me out of the room. "Max, what did Fang do anyways?"

"Nothing." I mumbled. What? It's would be weird to tell Jeb that Fang doesn't like me.

"Hmmm." Jeb shook his head, walking into a room. "Max, today we will be testing your blood."

"So I'm getting shot."

"Well, yes but don't say it like that." Jeb picked me up and sat me down on the counter. "You make it sound like we're going to soot you with a gun. Plus, it's not really a shot. They're taking stuff from you, not putting it into you."

"Whatever." I crossed my arms as he walked out of the room. I sat there, banging my feet against the counter for at least _two thousand years_ while I waited for him to get back. After a while, a lady walked in with the devil himself. Fang… He looked at me and smiled. The lady pointed to the cabinet and Fang climbed up there, sitting next to me.

"I'll be back." The woman walked out leaving me with…him.

"Hi Max!" Fang hugged me. "I missed you."

I hugged him back, shocking myself. I guess I kind of missed him. "You're a jerk."

Fang ignored me and reached into his pocket. "I've got this for you."

Fang sat a bracelet in my hand. I looked at him. "Where'd you get this?"

Fang shrugged. "If you don't want it-"

"I do!" I put it on. "Thanks. But I still hate you."

"For what?"

I looked at him like he was stupid. He is too. "For saying that I like Iggy!"

"Oh." Fang did that thing where he's cheeks get red. "I forgot about that."

"Oh. So did I." I can't let him think that I think about him if he doesn't think about me!

"But aren't you the one who brought it up?"

Damn Fang. "No. You were."

Fang's eyebrows moved closer together. "But I thought-"

"It's not important Fang!"

He shrugged. "Okay. So can I come back?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"Oh." Fang looked at his feet.

"Okay I thought! You can come back!" I hugged him again. "But you have to be nice to Iggy."

"I will…sort of."

"Fang."

"Fine. I'll be nice."

"Good." I jumped down. "Come on, they didn't lock the door."

And we were off.

* * *

"-and running off like that is a very bad thing. You shouldn't do it. No telling who could have found you!" Jeb continued. "Max are you listening to me?"

"Yes Jeb." No, not really.

"Good. Are you Fang?"

"Yep." Fang smiled at me and I smiled back. Fang's such a loser though, he probably is listening.

"Good. Now I'll let you come back to your cage but no more fighting."

"Okay Jeb." Fang agreed.

Jeb looked at me. Oh great. What did he want? Oh yeah.

"Sure Jeb."

"Alright." Jeb opened the door and led us over to our cages. "Fang yours is right next to Max's."

I got into mine and Fang got into his. Nudge was practically bouncing out of her skin she was so happy to see him. Gazzy was farting, so I guess that means that he's happy…not that it makes me happy. I'm dying over here! If you could smell it, I'm sure you would be too. Iggy was sleeping. Figures… Fang leaned back in his cage.

"Hi Fang!" Nudge waved. "I missed you! You miss me?"

"Yeah." Fang had his eyes closed though. I don't think that he was really listening to her.

"I'm hungry. You hungry?"

"Yeah Nudge." Fang shifted in his cage, trying to get comfortable I guess.

"Max!"

"What Nudge?" She can get really annoying sometimes.

"Fang hungry."

"Okay." What does she want me to do about it?

"Food!"

"Nudge I can't get you food."

"Not for me. For Fang!"

"Well I can't get him," I pointed at Fang, "food either."

Nudge's eyes lit up and she pointed to my bracelet. "What that?"

"This? It's from Fang."

"I want one!" She looked at Fang. "Please?"

"What? No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I missed you."

"No Nudge."

Nudge started to cry. "No food, no bracelet. You mean."

I sighed. "Fang do you have any food?"

"Nope."

I closed my eyes/. "Nudge, please stop crying."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Nudge, stop it!"

"No!"

"Uh-oh." Gazzy said as the thing in the cage across from Nudge woke up.

"Urrahhh!" It yelled. Even Fang jumped a little. Iggy, who had somehow managed to sleep through Nudge, was now awake.

"Huh? What's that?" He was looking around, as if he could see.

"Shh." I told all of them. "Be very, very quiet and maybe it will go back to sleep."

So we sat, and waited. It made all sorts of scary noises but finally went back to sleep. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Max?"

"What Nudge?"

"No food?"

Welcome to my life.

* * *

**Wow, it's been awhile. I am back though. I'll try to update this story sometime next week. No promises though.**


	24. Chapter 24

School Days

Chapter 24

"Hurry up Fang!"

He sighed. "I can do it if you keep yelling at me!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to yell if you would hurry up!"

"Max, just give me a second." My eight-year-old best friend mumbled.

"Iggy could do it faster than you!"

That made him hurry. "There, all done."

"Finally." I commented, pushing him out of the way so that I could walk into the room.

"Why are we here again?" Fang asked, following me into Jeb's office. It had taken him forever to leave and then Fang even longer to undo the luck.

"To get back my bracelet." I told him, walking over to the desk. Jeb had taken it from me, saying that Fang was a thief. I argued that Fang just founded it but Jeb still took it. I walked into the room and was surprised to see one of those baby carriers with a baby in it. I looked at Fang who just shrugged.

"Maybe it has wings." He said, walking over to Jeb's desk. "I hope not though. Especially if it smells like Gasman."

"I'll check!"

"Don't!" Fang opened one of Jeb's desk drawers. "We're here to get the bracelet, not mess with some baby."

I glared at Fang, walking over to the baby. "I do what I want!"

He sighed, looking through the desk drawer. "Whatever."

"Hi, baby." I walked up to it. After dealing with Nudge and Gasman, I pride myself on being the one who's best with babies. And seeing as my competition is Iggy and Fang…let's just say that no one will be taking my place anytime soon.

"Ahh!" It reached out for me and I let it hold onto my hand.

"Fang, do you think I should check for wings?"

"No! Just leave it alone, Max."

I glared at him. "Hurry up and find my bracelet."

"I'm looking!" He opened another drawer. "Here it is!"

"Finally." I took it from him when he walked over to me. "Thanks Fang."

He nodded. "Can we go now?"

I looked down at the baby. "Can't we take it with us?"

"No."

"Fang."

"No. Jeb won't let us keep it."

"Yeah but-" The door opening cut me off. "Uh-oh."

"Who you?" Asked a little boy. He looked like he was two.

I looked at Fang. "I think we should go now."

"If you weren't playing with the baby, we would already be gone!"

"No need to point fingers." I said.

The boy walked out the door. "Daddy!"

"Crap." I patted the baby's head. "Bye baby. Come on Fang."

"What Ari?" I knew that voice before the man it belonged to walked in. He looked at me. "Maximum!"

"I can explain." I told Jeb. "But the real question is can you?"

"Excuse me?"

"That one right there called you Daddy and then you have a baby in here!" I glared at Jeb. "You've been holding out on us!"

Fang sighed. "Can we leave now?"

"No." Jeb looked at the boy. "Ari, this is Max and Fang."

"Yeah, hi." I looked at the boy. "Now tell me who the baby is!"

"Maximum, this is a new member to your group."

I smiled at Fang. "Told you I'd get to keep her."

* * *

"So he's your son?"

"Yes Max."

"Like…you and a girl loved each other and had a baby?"

"Uh…sure."

"Oh." I winced as Jeb injected me with some stuff. He then wrote something down on his clipboard. "So where is his mom?"

Jeb pause, sighing. "Max, can we talk about something else?"

I nodded. "Fang said that the new baby is Gasman's sister."

"Where did he hear that?"

I shrugged. "Some Whitecoat. So is it true?"

"Yes." He shot more stuff into my arm. "If you would quit tensing up, the shot would hurt less."

"Whatever." I looked around. "So is Ari going to stay with us? In our cages?"

"No."

"Oh." I looked down. "I just thought that, you know, you could give him wings and then me and him could be friends."

"You can be friends with out him having wings…can't you?"

"I guess but then it would be weird."

"Why?"

"Well, Jeb," I took a deep breath before continuing. "If we were to be friends, one day, when we are older and can go play outside, I'll be like, 'Hey Ari, want to go flying?' and he'll look sad and say 'But Max, I don't have wings, like you do.' Then I will give him a sad look also and say 'Sorry. I forgot.' Then he'll say 'It's okay. It's just that I wish I had wings like you do and that I was as awesome as you are and as pretty. But I'm not.'

Jeb looked at me for a second. "You honestly believe that that is how that conversation would go…don't you?"

"Yep." I smiled at him while he just shook his head. Obviously, he's sad that he isn't as awesome and pretty as me either.

* * *

**Short chapter but whatever. This story is almost over…and it's only taken like nine months. Damn, looking at it like that, it is a long time. Sigh.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry anyone who wanted progress on Angel but this one's about Ari. You know, since he's so fucking awesome.**

School Days

Chapter 25

"Hi Max."

"Go away Ari." I whispered harshly. I was sitting in Jeb's office, going through his drawers. There has to be candy around here somewhere…

"What ya do'in?"

"Nothing. Go!"

"Me tell Daddy." He crossed his arms. "Less you tells me what ya do'in."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You no in ya cage, then you be'in bad."

"No!" I glared at him. "Jeb left my cage unlocked and I decided that that meant that he wanted me to go exploring."

"What ex-por-in mean?"

"Nothing now leave."

Ari's eyes started to water. "But me help!"

"N-"

"Me help!" He yelled. "Me help, me help me help!"

"Alright, just shut up." I sighed. "You really want to help?"

Ari nodded his head frantically. "Yeah!"

"Okay. You get to be the look out."

"Yea!" Ari cheered and then looked at me. "What dat?"

I sighed. "You tell me if someone is coming." I explained, continuing to shift things around in the drawers.

"Oh a!" He saluted me and then walked to the door, looking out it. I sighed, resuming my search. "Max?"

It was about a minute later and I was now looking through the files Jeb has. They have thins weird thingies called letters on them but I don't know what they mean. I didn't even waste my time by looking up.

"What Ari?"

"We friends…ight?"

"First off, it's right and secondly, yeah, I guess so. But not really."

"Oh."

"Why?"

He looked back at me. "Me have no friends."

"That's because you're an annoying little boy."

His eyes got wet. "Oh."

I sighed. "I mean, you're not that bad. You just have to stop being a pest."

"What dat?"

"See! That's what I mean. You can't keep asking me what things mean and not expect me to get angry. It's annoying."

"Sowy."

"It's sorry." I stood up and pushed him out of my way before walking out of the door. I was half way down the hall when I looked behind me and realized that he wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

He smiled, running after me. "Me come?"

"No, idiot. I just need you out of the room so that you don't tell Jeb when he gets back."

"Oh."

"I was kidding Ari." I shook my head. "You can be so stupid some times."

He giggled. "You stu-pit."

"It's stupid."

"No you is."

"I meant that you were saying it wrong."

"Oh." He looked up at me. "What we do now?"

I shrugged, walking down that hallway. "Hang out until we get caught I guess."

He smiled again. He smiles too much. "Okay."

I looked down at him. "You know Ari, I might have been wrong about you. Maybe you aren't that bad."

He just giggled, continuing to follow me.

* * *

"Why do we have to take him along?" Fang complained as I led him and Ari down the hallway. It was about a week later and I had decided that being stuck in a cage is pretty boring.

"Because he won't stop following me." I shrugged. "At least he's not Iggy. Plus, he did get the key for us to get out."

Fang said nothing, continuing to walk. Fang kept trying to speed up, hoping to loss Ari but I wouldn't let him. Ari is annoying and very bratty but I kind of feel bad for him. Sort of…

"Why Ig-gay no go?"

"Because he talks too much." I told him. "And Nudge cries a lot."

"Gaz-ee?"

"He smells bad."

"Baby?"

"Baby has to sleep." I told him, as Fang increased his pace. I grabbed, Ari's hand so that he would fall behind. Fang can be so mean some times. "Fang stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what." I grabbed his arm with my other hand, pulling him back. "You're being a jerk to Ari."

Fang shrugged. "So?"

"So that's not nice."

"And you're the nices person in the world." He said that with an eye roll.

"Nices isn't a word, stupid. But if it was, then yes, I would be."

"Whatever."

"What's your problem?" We now were just standing there as Ari held my hand, watching us.

Fang shrugged. "This is boring. I would rather be in my cage."

"Then go."

Fang glared at me, walking the way we had just come. "Fine, I will."

"Good!" I yelled after him. I let go of Ari's hand and we continued walking.

"Max?"

"What?"

"Yous mad?"

"It's you and yes."

"At me?"

"No."

"Oh." He smiled. "Me know where dere's can-day."

"You do?"

He nodded. "Me gets it for yous."

I smiled, deciding not to correct him this time. I let Ari lead me to an office where we proceeded to take some suckers. I made sure not to get Fang one. He can just suffer.

* * *

"Max?" Fang whispered into the dark room. The only noise was the others soft snores and Gazzy's occasional farts.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"You didn't bring me candy."

"You were being mean to Ari."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because, he's not that bad."

"Yeah but he's not like us."

"What?"

"He's Jeb's son."

"So?"

"They don't hurt him like they do us. He's normal."

"So?"

"So that makes him one of them."

"Nah-ah. He's the one who showed me where the candy was."

"Yeah but pretty soon, he'll be the one ratting you out." Fang paused for a second. "He's not like us Max."

"Fang-"

"He's not." Fang leaned back in his cage. "You feel like getting caught with the brat, fine. Not me. I've gotten hurt enough."


	26. Chapter 26

School Days

Chapter 26

"Max?"

"Yeah Nudge?" I asked, opening my eyes. I was going to take a nap but apparently Nudge had other plans.

"What's an angel?"

"An angel?"

"Yeah."

I shrugged. "Fang?"

"He's sleeping." Iggy said, yawning.

"Fang!" I yelled. That woke him up.

"What?!" He sat up, glaring at me.

"What's an angel?"

He sighed. "A thing with wings and glows and is happy and stuff."

"Oh." Nudge said, satisfied. I wasn't though.

"Where does it come from?"

"Max-"

"Where does it come from?"

"Heaven."

"Where's that?"

Fang pointed to the ceiling. Nudge's eyes got big.

"It's in the at-tic?"

"What? No!" Fang shook his head. "Up in the sky."

"What do they do?" I asked.

"They do what God tells them to do." Fang explained. "Can I got back to sl-"

"What's God?"

Fang sighed. "Don't you know anything Max?"

I glared. "I know more than you!"

"You don't even know what God is."

"So?"

Fang closed his eyes. "I'm going back to-"

"No! Tell me what it is."

"Not it, Max. He."

"Fine, tell me what he is."

"Who he is."

"That too."

Fang sighed. "God created the world and everything else."

"Wow." Iggy said.

"How?" I asked.

Fang shrugged. "He's magic."

"He rich?" Nudge asked.

"No. He doesn't need money." Fang said.

"Him make can-day?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Can we meet him?" I asked.

"No. Not till you die."

Nudge giggled. "Then we never see him. We never die!"

"Yeah!" Gasman agreed.

"Yes you will. Everyone will." Fang told them.

"Fang shut up."

"They will!"

"So? You don't have to tell them that."

"Yeah I do. They have to grow up sometime."

"Whatever Fang." I glared at him as he laid back down. "Wait. You never told me what angel's do."

Fang sighed. "Max, I'm really t-"

"I don't care! Tell me."

"They do what God tells them."

"Like what?"

"Like…if someone was going to die, and he didn't want them to yet, he would sent their Guardian Angel to save them."

"That's cool." I smiled at Fang. "I need you to try and kill me."

"What?!"

"Try and kill me."

"Why?"

"So that I can find out if God needs me or not." I figured that if he did, my Angel would save me. If not…

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I just want to know." I gave Fang as sad face. "Come on. Please?"

"Max-"

"I really want you to, Fang."

"But what if I kill you?"

I shrugged. "Then I get to see God."

"But I no want Max die!" Gasman cried.

"Yeah." Nudge sniffled. "Don't die Max."

"I'm not!" I glared at Fang. "See what you caused?"

"What did I do?"

"If you would just agree to it, none of this would happen."

Fang sighed. "How will I try to kill you?"

"Easy, try to choke me."

"Max, I can't even reach you."

"I'll just get Ari to open the cage."

"Max, you know that I don't-"

"I don't care if you like him Fang. I want to see if I should die. Deal?"

Fang paled a little. "Maxie-"

"Fang, just say yes."

"Fine."

I smiled. "Good. We'll do it tomorrow."

* * *

"Good. Now unlock all our cages, except for baby's." I instructed Ari as he showed me the key.

"Oh a Max." He unlocked mine and then Nudge's. Nudge ran out but I grabbed her arm.

"We're not leaving. We're doing it here."

"Aw. I want to go 'sploring."

"It's exploring." Fang corrected as Ari let him out. He stretched and then looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. "Yep! I can try and kill you too, if you want."

"No, I'm good." Fang said quickly.

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Ari unlocked Iggy's cage and he stumbled out. "So are we really doing this?"

"Yes Iggy."

Iggy walked over to me and hugged me. "I'll miss you."

"What makes you think that I'll die?"

"Don't take this personally but you are Max. God will be better off without you."

I pushed him and then had to grabbed Gazzy as he tried to make a break for it. "Gasman, I just told Nudge that we weren't leaving!"

He giggled. "No!"

I sighed, passing him to Iggy. "Hold on to him."

"Fine."

I looked at Fang. "Ready?"

"No." He mumbled, stepping towards me.

"Fang, just do it."

"Fine. I'm going to choke you…okay?"

"Okay!" I said as he put his hands around my throat.

"If you turn purple or something I'm stopping." Fang warned."

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you guys think that God doesn't want me to live?"

Fang shrugged. "I'm going to start now…alright?"

"Fine."

Then Fang tightened his grip around my throat. It feels weird, your throat closing up. I felt like I was going to black out when Fang fell to the floor, screaming, hands holding his head.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

"Fang!" I sat on my knees next to him. The baby started laughing in it's cage, moving it's hands around. As soon as it stopped, Fang stopped screaming. He just sat there for a moment before looking at me.

"What the hell did you do to my head?!"

"Nothing." I told him. "I-I think that the baby did it."

"What?" Fang gave me a crazy look.

Nudge clapped. "Baby's an angel!"

"Ya!" Gazzy clapped.

Iggy smiled. "Yeah. The baby saved Max. It's a Guardian Angel."

Fang shook his head. "You guys have problems."

I smiled. "You're just jealous that I have a Guardian Angel."

"No. I'm mad that my head almost exploded and you don't even care!"

I gave him a smile. "I care Fang. It's just that my care for myself is blocking out the care for you at the moment."

Fang stood up. "You're crazy. I'm going to sleep."

He got back in his cage. I walked over to baby's cage. "You're my Guardian Angel."

"Let's name it Guardian." Iggy said.

"No, G.A." Nudge suggested. "I can't say the first word."

I shook my head. "No. We're naming her Angel."

Gazzy laughed, looking in at her. "Gazzy and An-gel."

"Yeah." I ruffled his hair and then looked at Ari, who had been watching quietly the whole time. I realized that Fang was right. He didn't belong. I mean, I have Fang, Iggy has Gasman, and Nudge and Angel will always have each other. Ari has no one. And to me, that was sad. "Hey Ari, do you think that that's a good name?"

Ari looked at me and nodded. "Yes."

I smiled. "So do I."

He smiled back at me. And for a second, I thought that maybe I could have Fang and still be friends with Ari. Then Jeb walked in.

"What are you all doing?!"

We all looked and saw him. I spoke first. "Nothing. Just-"

"Ari!" He grabbed Ari's hand. "Did you let them out again? Did you?!"

"N-" I started, going to say that I stole the key.

"Yes." Fang interrupted. "He always let's us out."

Jeb made us all get back in our cages and then dragged Ari out of the room. I looked at Fang.

"Why did you do that?"

He just shrugged and closed his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

School Days

Chapter 27

"Fang?"

"What?"

Did you hear them?"

He sighed. "Yeah but I don't think that Jeb's really going to take us out of here."

I looked around the dark room. It was night time and we were all supposed to be in bed but me and Fang couldn't sleep, not after the conversation we heard Jeb having on the phone when we were sneaking around the School.

"Where would we go?"

Fang shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been out of the School."

"Me neither." I yawned. "I don't want to leave."

"Yeah but we won't get hurt anymore."

"Still." I looked down. "I'm...scared?"

"Of what?"

"What's not at the School. What if it's worse than here?"

Fang looked over at me. "Don't worry Max, nothing will get you."

"How do you know?"

"I'll be there."

I glanced at him, blushing a little. "Well, I won't let you get hurt either."

"I know. We'll look out for each other."

"Yeah, we always will."Fang smiled at me. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Why?"

Fang shrugged. "Name one good thing that's happened here."

"Nudge joining us." I thought. "Angel too. And Gasman. When you gave me my bracelet. When-"

"Okay, okay, so there's a few but the bad way out the good."

"But Fang, this is our home."

"And we'll get another home, hopefully a better home." Fang yawned. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep now."

"Fine. Night Fang."

"Night Max."

* * *

"Jeb?" Nudge asked timidly.

"Shhh!" Jeb kept walking. Fang tightened his grip on Nudge's hand, pulling her along. I had Iggy in one hand, guiding the blind boy, and Gasman in the other, who was intent on stopping at every floor tile and licking it. Why? I have no idea but it's nasty and wastes time.

"Jeb what about Ari?" I asked for the thousandth time. He had still yet to answer me. "Jeb, I asked-"

"Max, be quiet! Do you want to get caught?"

"No but-"

"Alright then, be quiet and follow me." He shifted Angel around in his arms.

"Fine." I sulked, moving slowly but still fast enough to keep up. Not that I wanted to…I don't even know where we're going! Jeb won't tell us. That is so unfair.

"Come on Max." Fang yelled at me as Jeb started running. I sighed, picking up my speed, basically dragging Iggy and Gasman behind me. Angel started crying as we came to a door and Jeb switched her to one arm to punch in a code.

"When we get out there, run for the van. I'll open the back and you guys get in. Max, Fang, I need you to get the others down and put the blankets over them. No one make a sound."

'What about Angel?" I asked as he opened the door and we started the run to the van. It was night time and the moon was out, shining brightly. Gasman giggled, looking at it.

"I'll keep Angel." Jeb said, opening the back of the van and ushering us in. He closed the door the second we were all in there. It was dark but with our night vision, we were able to see.

"Lay down here Iggy." I pushed him down, laying Gasman down next to him, then Nudge. After that, I looked at Fang. "I'll lay down and you cover us over."

Fang nodded, pushing me down. I laid next to Nudge and Fang put a blanket over us before also crawling under it. I sighed when Gasman farted.

"Ew!" Iggy coughed.

"Nasty!" Nudge gagged.

"Shush." I glared at her. "Take a nap or something."

Then the car started moving. We were leaving. I closed my eyes. I can't believe that we're really leaving. It's only been about a week since Fang and I talked that night and now we're already on our way to our new home. The van stopped suddenly and I heard people talking.

"What's in the back, Jeb?"

"Just some boxes. Nothing to worry about Dan."

"Still got to check. Procedure and all."

We all laid as still as possible. I heard foot step towards the back of the van, towards where we were hiding. Fang must have picked up on my fear because he slowly reached his hand over and took mine in his.

"Look!" I heard Jeb yell just as the handle of the door started turning.

"What?" The handle returned back to normal and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Over there!" I heard running and then the van lurched forward. Fang move closer to me.

"I think Jeb just skipped out."

"Yeah." I turned my head to look at him. "He's a bad example."

"Very bad."

"I thought that we were supposed to be quiet?" Iggy asked.

"Shut up Iggy." I closed my eyes, deciding to take a nap.

* * *

"This is it." Jeb told us as we all walked out of the van. "Welcome to your new home."

Gasman and Nudge raced to the front door as Fang, Iggy, and I followed at a slower pace. Fang looked at me, a small smile present on his face.

"Told you this wouldn't be bad." He said as Jeb unlocked the front door to our new house. Nudge and Gazzy, again, took off. Jeb sighed.

"There are five bedrooms. One for me, one for Max, one for Fang, Iggy and Gasman will share, and Angel and Nudge will."

Nudge looked at him. "You mean we don't have cages?

"No. You all have beds and Angel has a crib." He smiled at us. "Go pick out your rooms."

The others took off again but Fang walked the other way. I looked at him but he shrugged.

"Let them choose first." He told me, going into the kitchen. I sighed, watching Jeb as he sat down on the couch, turning on this thing that looked like a computer monitor but I don't think it was. I looked at Fang, walking over to him. "What's Jeb doing?"

Fang spoke before putting the cookie that he had found in his mouth. "That's a TV Max. Duh."

"Well excuse me for asking." I took a cookie from the pack. "Can we go look at our rooms now?"

"Yeah." He took two more, handing me one before putting the pack on a shelf that only me and him could reach, Iggy being blind so he couldn't see it, before walking out of the kitchen and down a hallway. I looked in the first room and sat Iggy and Gasman jumping on the beds. I sighed, walked to where Nudge was setting a group of stuffed animals that had been in the room up on her bed. We walked to the last two rooms, which were across from each other. Fang took the one on the right and I the left. He closed his door behind him so I went ahead and closed mine behind me. I had never had a room to myself before so I just looked around, not really seeing the point. I went over to the window a looked out it, sighing. It's so nice here yet so cold. I sat down on the bed, looking at the door. I've only been here a few minutes and already I'm bored. Fang walked in after a second, getting onto the bed next to me.

"Hey."

I smiled at him. "Hi."

"You like the house?"

"I guess. Better than a cage."

"A lot better." He agreed.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one. **


	28. Chapter 28

School Days

Chapter 28

"_I won't be coming back Ari...not for a long time."_

_The three year old looked up at his father. "You leave like Mommy did?"_

_Jeb sighed. "No. You're mother died. I have...business to attend to. You'll be find here."_

"_I want to go with you Daddy."_

"_No." The man shook his head. "You would just mess everything up, Ari. You must stay here. Be good while I'm gone."_

"_No!" Ari grabbed onto his father's pants leg, holding onto him. "Stay!"_

"_Ari let go!" Jeb pushed him off. "I have to go. One day, you'll understand. I swear, I'll be back, just wait. Things will be so much better for us later. But for now, I need you to stay here."_

"_Daddy!" Ari called as Jeb walked out of the room, leaving him alone. "Daddy!"_

The three year old shot up in bed. It had been a month since his father had left and he still had these horrible nightmares, all about his dad leaving him. Then he found out that his father left with his friends, Max and the others. But he didn't take him with them. Why? What's wrong with him? Fang didn't like him, his mother's dead, and now his daddy's gone. What has he ever done? What did he do to deserve this?

* * *

"Max."

I moaned, pushing however was next to me away. "Go."

"Nope. Jeb said that you have to get up. Now."

"Fang, come on."

"No. Today, we're going to practice flying. You promised Nudge that you would help her." Fang pulled on my hand, pulling me up. "Come on. We're all waiting for you."

"But I'm tired." I yawned, walking over to my closet. "You just want me up so that we can spar again. I'll still kick your ass."

"In your dreams. Yesterday was just luck." Fang said.

"Yeah, okay."

We had been here for only a month and now it was kind of...nice. It was definitely different from the School. A lot better if you ask me.

"Just hurry up." Fang told me before walking out of the room. I sighed. The one thing that I hate about here is that we actually have to change clothes every day. Do you know how weird that is? Jeb bought us all these clothes and stuff. That's nice of him and all but I still can't help but wonder what happened to his son, Ari.

"Max, come on!" I heard Iggy yell. "You're breakfast is cold."

I sighed. "Coming Ig!"

I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans, and put them on, not really caring what they were. See, unlike Nudge, who has this thing about looking as good as possible, I don't care about clothes. Maybe it's because I've never had them, I don't know, I just know that I don't care for how they look. I walked down stairs to find Nudge still eating, she's an bottomless pit, I swear, and the others watching TV. I have officially fallen in love with the TV. I don't see how I ever made it through life without it. I sat down next to Nudge and started eating.

"You're gonna help me today, right Max?" Nudge asked me, hope in her eyes.

"Yeah. I promised, didn't I?"

She smiled. "Thanks Max."

"Max, would you hurry up?" Iggy asked, impatient as ever. "Some of us would like to get this over with."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're just mad that you can't fly as good as me."

"You're just jealous because you're a horrible cook."

I sighed. He was right. About the being the better cook thing. I never get _jealous_. Ever. See, even though Iggy's blind, Jeb started to teach him how to cook. He's pretty good too. Not that I'd ever tell him that...

"Please, I am a way better cook than you."

"Everyone who things that Max a good cook say Aye."

"Aye!" I said, though everyone else kept their mouths shut.

"Oppose say Nay."

"Nay." Iggy said.

"Nay, I'm a horse!" Gasman proclaimed.

"Nay." Nudge agreed, smiling sheepishly at me. Get it? She did the horse thing but I said sheep? Get it? No...never mind....

"Nay." Fang mumbled but I heard him.

"Fang!"

"What? You can't even make cereal Max."

I glared at him. "Jerk."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"What Iggy?" I asked as he opened my bedroom door.

"I wanted to know where Max is."

"Why do you think I would know?"

He shrugged. "You guys are always together."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Apparently not seeing as she's not here."

"What? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No."

"Aw did you guys break up?" Iggy laughed. "Poor Fang. His girlfriend broke up with him."

"Max is not my girlfriend!"

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Night Nudge."

"Night Max." She smiled at me. "Thanks for helping me with my flying."

"No problem Nudge."

"Oh, and Max?"

"Yeah."

"Iggy's right, you are a horrible cook." She smiled still. "But you're breath smells better than his."

I laughed a little. "Thanks Nudge. See you in the morning."

"Night."

I walked out of the room and started down the hall. Iggy was standing in the doorway of Fang's bedroom.

"-girlfriend broke up with him."

Wonder what they're doing. I walked up to them as Fang lunged at Iggy.

"Max is not my girlfriend!" Fang tackled Iggy onto the floor of the hallway. I just stared at the two of them for a second. Fang looked up at me. "Hey Max."

I walked over them and into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I didn't feel bad. I didn't. I knew that I wasn't Fang's girlfriend. I never was. I mean, I sort of was but that's when we were little kids. Stupid little kids. It didn't mean anything. I sat down on my bed. Why do I care if he doesn't like me? I don't care. I really don't. And I shouldn't care. And I don't. I don't. I really don't.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Uh-oh." Iggy said as I got off of him. "You're _not_-girlfriend heard you."

"So?" I helped him up.

"Come on Fang. You know that Max likes you."

"Does not." I thought about pushing him down again but found better of it. "We're friends."

"Since when?"

I shrugged. "We always have been friends."

"Never seemed like it."

I glared at him. "What would you know about me and Max?"

"I've had to deal with you guys my whole life so I would say more than I need to."

"Yeah, well you're wrong."

"Tell Max that then." Iggy nodded at her door. "Unless you guys really _do_ have something going on."

I closed my eyes. "Fine. I don't need to tell her, seeing as she knows but if you're that obsessed with us, I'll inform her of it. Happy?"

"Gee, am I, the blind one, happy? Well, besides the sight thing, I could really use some pizza right now."

"Fuck off Iggy." I walked over to Max's bedroom door a opened it. Max was sitting on her bed, staring off into space. Here goes nothing. "Max?"

She looked up at me. "Hey Fang."

"Hey." I closed the door behind me before walking in and sitting down across from her.

"What did you want?" She asked after a minute of silence. Here goes nothing.

"Max...you know that you're my best friend right?"

Max looked at me. "Best friend?"

"Yeah...I mean, Iggy's great and all but you're better."

She looked away again. "Why did you want to tell me that?"

"Well, Iggy thinks that we're, uh, you know. Together."

"So?"

"Well, we're not. And I think that you heard me tell him that and...you didn't think, I mean, don't want us together do you?"

Max rolled her eyes at me. "Ew. You? God, I pray that I could do better."

I laughed. "Sorry but I'm as good as it gets."

"Then I might as well go kill myself now."

I stood up and walked to the door. I had just opened it when Max spoke again.

"Hey Fang?"

I turned to look at her. "Yeah Max?"

"You're my best friend too."

I gave her a rare smile and she gave me one back. "I know Max."

* * *

**Max's POV**

Best friends. I sighed, getting up and stretching. I'm best friends with my best friend. That makes sense, right? I mean, what wouldn't make sense would be, I'm in love with my best friend. That's impossible. Right?

* * *

**And it's over. Someone asked about a sequel, and I left it like that so that, if I never get around to doing one, you could just pick up from the book. I think I'll do one but I really want to finish the rest of my stories before starting something new. I think this story, over all, turned out alright...sort of.**


End file.
